


Idylle Chevaleresque

by Laikah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Horror, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laikah/pseuds/Laikah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA. 1289. Un royaume étouffé par la menace incessante d'une guerre sur ses frontières. Harry Potter, roi du Lathendärk, se rend chez le jeune roi de Kovàr, dans l'espoir d'une main secourable. À l'Ouest, une menace se profile. Où s'arrête la raison, où s'arrête la folie lorsque le désir d'un roi est de sauver son peuple et ceux qu'il aime ? HPDM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre I

**Disclaimer**  : Les personnages (dans leur presque totalité) et l'univers exclusivement dédié à Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Tout le reste est ma propriété, tant au niveau de l'intrigue que des personnages connexes et lieux en tout genre. Attention, je mords.

 **Titre**  : Idylle Chevalresque  
 **Auteur**  : Laika  
 **Genre**  : Action/Aventure /Romance/Drama.

 **Rating**  : R et/ou M  
 **Avertissement**  : Homophobes, passez votre chemin

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Nota bene :** Premier chapitre d'une loooongue série à venir. Je ne sais pas combien, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, mais ce sera tout une aventure que je vous promets là!

Je ne peux vous promettre qu'une chose : Cette histoire verra sa fin, quoi qu'il arrive!

Bonne lecture!

_Laika_

* * *

**Idylle Chevaleresque**  
 **Chapitre I**

La chaleur était suffocante. Pas une goutte de pluie depuis des semaines. L'air sec, étouffant, vous prenait à la gorge et la poussière en suspension dans l'air vous piquait les yeux. Tout était trop aride. Le soleil, dans l'infini bleu du ciel, brillait de mille feux. L'été n'en finissait plus. L'été était définitivement trop. Dans les estrades du gigantesque Colisée, l'atmosphère semblait électrisée. On criait, on hurlait, on huait... Certains avaient parcouru plus de kilomètres qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment en compter pour assister au tournoi que le roi organisait annuellement et que son père, bien avant lu, avait à son tour organisé chaque été de son vivant.

Des nuages de sable s'élevaient au centre de l'arène et, les combattants qui s'y trouvaient, virevoltaient incessamment, dans un ballet parfaitement synchronisé, dont l'issue restait encore à déterminer, insensible à tout ce qui les entourait, hormis l'adversaire toujours soigneusement campé sur ses pieds. Un arc-en-ciel de fanions aux couleurs des favoris brassaient l'air, s'agitant au rythme des combats. Les cris allaient en crescendo lorsque les duels devenaient un peu plus serrés, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus savoir qui allait l'emporter. Dubois, d'entre tous le préféré, par sa force et sa rapidité menait brillamment la danse. Le vieux Maugrey, de par son expérience et son habilité, laissait songer qu'il avait encore toutes ses chances. Néanmoins, parmi les glorieux noms présents, un chevalier anonyme portait fièrement ses noirs et les ors. Ce n'étaient pas là des couleurs familières au royaume de Kovàr, ce n'était pas même un lugubre chevalier d'un fief lointain appartenant à un obscur seigneur. Cet homme-là venait d'au-delà des montagnes.  _Le chevalier noir_  commença-t-on à murmurer. Après tout, il n'avait pas décliné son identité et la foule avait besoin de se l'approprier. La rumeur de son nom ne tarda pas à enfler et les paris se multipliaient.  _Passion_  expliquait tout ceci.

Au centre, dans une loge décorée d'un grand dragon argenté sur champ blanc, la famille royale observait les combats. Exceptionnellement, ils étaient tous présents. Le jeune prince Raphaël, seulement âgé de huit ans, se tenait bien droit, ses cheveux blonds atteignant à peine ses épaules. Il suivait les combats d'un regard gris acéré, de celui des passionnés qui essayent d'apprendre davantage de leurs aînés.

Un peu plus loin, assise docilement auprès de sa mère, la princesse Blanche, du haut de ses cinq ans, semblait préférer regarder son père que les combats qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ses cheveux d'or étaient rassemblés en une coiffure compliquée qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celle de la reine, tout aussi blonde qu'elle. Fleur Malfoy, souveraine de Kovàr, arborait un petit sourire ravi alors qu'elle suivait des yeux chacun des affrontements. Elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais les joutes organisées la distrayaient presque autant qu'elles le faisaient pour son fils. Son époux, qui, elle le voyait, se retenait à grande peine de ne point se tenir tout au bout de son grand fauteuil, suivait avec une attention, un fanatisme amusants, chacun des combats. Lorsque la tension montait, lorsque les cris montaient, enflaient dans l'arène, elle se penchait alors à son oreille pour chuchoter des provocations, quelques piques. Elle aimait à parier sur l'issu du combat, elle aimait le voir s'enflammer et prendre passion pour son favori. Elle devinait à tout coup lequel des deux hommes en contrebas son époux préférait et s'empressait aussitôt pour prendre parti inverse. Plus souvent qu'autrement, Draco lui renvoyait une moue agacée, mais la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux démentait tout cela.

Il était difficile, en effet, d'ignorer son plaisir et son amusement. Draco Malfoy s'animait, prenait vie comme jamais lors de ces évènements. Vêtu de blanc et d'argent, le front ceint, il était penché vers la balustrade plus que la bienséance l'aurait voulu. En ce jour de fête, pareil comportement était bien vite oublié. Le jeune homme se délectait de chaque instant, de chaque joute, de chaque feinte dont on lui offrait le spectacle. Il narguait son épouse lorsqu'elle se trompait – soit souvent – et grognait de chacune de ses défaites – ou plutôt de celles de ses favoris. Le vent semblait pourtant avoir tourné en sa faveur. On avait servi à la famille royale un léger goûter d'olives, de fromage et de pain lorsque le soleil avait atteint son zénith. Les combattants avaient pris un repos et s'étaient restaurés à leur tour, laissant l'arène du Colisée déserte pour quelques temps alors qu'ils gagnaient leur tente respective disposée à l'enceinte de la cité royale. Dans la loggia royale, les vassaux qui ne participaient pas aux joutes ne s'étaient pas gênés afin de discuter des combats du matin, mais plus particulièrement des combattants. Tranquillement installé dans son grand siège, Draco les avait écoutés d'une oreille attentive, mais en silence, faisant danser le liquide vermeil qu'on avait versé dans sa coupe. La préférence de tous penchait tout doucement pour ce nouveau venu, ce fameux chevalier sombre, qui se battait avec une rage sans pareille, avec une technique tout aussi inouïe. Il n'était  _définitivement_  pas d'ici. Draco savait parfaitement d'où il venait. Il ne savait cependant pas  _pourquoi_.

_Mais je le saurai bientôt._

La reprise des combats eut lieu sous un soleil caniculaire. Malgré tout, pas un ne retira la moindre pièce de plate et tous gardèrent leur heaume. Un coup de chaleur valait toujours mieux que la mort. Les prunelles grises observèrent avec attention chacun des guerriers pénétrer à nouveau dans l'enceinte de combat et venir s'aligner devant la tribune royale. Tous s'inclinèrent d'un même mouvement dans sa direction. L'homme en noir, néanmoins, le fit avec une nette raideur dans la nuque.

_Il n'a pas été touché une seule fois. Il n'est pas blessé._

La décision se fit avec naturel, sans qu'il ne s'attarde même un instant à y songer. Il autorisa d'un geste de la main la reprise des combats, laissant par la même occasion tous ces chevaliers et autres seigneurs quitter l'endroit afin de laisser place aux deux prochains adversaires. Sir Dubois prit place, dos au soleil, faisant face à Sir Maugrey. Le combat serait intéressant, opposant la jeunesse et la fougue d'un à l'expérience et la force du second. Les prunelles anthracite, pourtant, ne se posèrent pas immédiatement sur le spectacle offert. Ils suivirent l'homme en noir, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se soit soustrait à sa vue.

Oh oui, il saurait.

Sa préférence se porta dès lors sur lui et il fut alors impatient de le voir revenir et d'assister à chacun de ses combats.

Lorsqu'il fit de nouveau son entrée dans le Colisée, longtemps après que Sir Dubois eut vaincu Sir Maugrey, il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers Fleur.

« Il gagnera. Vous verrez! »

La reine n'eut pas besoin de davantage d'explications. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à l'identité du favori du roi. Tout le monde ne parlait que de cet homme. Elle se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules et se tourna de nouveau vers le spectacle, le dernier d'entre tous, qui s'annonçait sans précédent.

Le dernier combat venait de s'amorcer, alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, le soleil baissant dans l'horizon. Les deux duellistes, tout au centre, étaient couverts de poussière et de sable. Une dernière valse venait de commencer. D'un côté, Sir Dubois, la coqueluche du peuple, était vêtu des pieds à la tête d'une armure qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs, entièrement constituée d'acier gris et cabossé. De l'autre, ce combattant mystérieux, nouvellement parti du roi, portait toujours cette noire armure qui n'était décidément pas de facture Kovàrnienne. Chose plus étonnante, l'étranger portait non pas une, mais deux lames en main, l'une longue à la lame savamment burinée et au pommeau noir et doré, finement ciselé. La seconde, légèrement plus longue qu'une simple dague, attestait d'une courbe agréable et un tranchant dangereusement affûté. Elle avait ce jour-là marqué sévèrement l'armure de plus d'un homme. Des armes d'une rareté exceptionnelle en ces terres. Une fois seulement, le roi avait eu l'occasion d'en admirer une paire de semblable. Tout le jour, il avait eu la chance de voir cet homme lui offrir une prestation époustouflante. On ne se battait pas avec ces hommes comme on maniait une bâtarde ou encore une épée à deux mains. Ces lames-là requéraient une dextérité étonnante, une fluidité de mouvement étourdissante, de même qu'une puissance à faire pâlir d'envie – ou de peur. Ce chevalier, tout en bas, maîtrisait parfaitement tout cela. Cette fois, Draco ne se gêna pas et se mit sur ses pieds, mains posées contre la rambarde de bois, scrutant attentivement deux des meilleurs combattants qui lui eut été donné de voir. Ils tournaient en rond, comme deux fauves dans une cage. Sans doute se jaugeaient-ils. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres pâles du roi.

Les deux combattants rôdaient l'un autour de l'autre, inlassables, attentifs, à bout de nerfs visiblement. Ils étaient épuisés, le souffle commençait à leur manquer et ils n'étaient plus qu'à une victoire d'emporter la récompense et, bien évidemment, la gloire que conférait cet évènement. Ils avaient combattu avec férocité et l'énergie commençait à leur manquer.

Les pas s'espacèrent et ils s'immobilisèrent tout à fait. Le temps parut ralentir, puis se figer. Les hurlements, tout autour d'eux, ne devinrent plus que des échos lointains, puis disparurent tout à fait. D'un même élan, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Un enchaînement successif et d'une rapidité aveuglante s'abattit sur Dubois qui avait pourtant la réputation d'avoir l'œil vif et des réflexes de félin qui lui permettaient d'esquiver ce genre d'attaque. Avant qu'il n'ait réellement pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le jeune homme se retrouva sur le sol, à se rouler dans la poussière, son épée bien loin de lui.

Dans les estrades, durant un bref instant, le silence s'était fait devant ce retournement de situation. La foule, voyant son champion mordre la poussière ne sut comment réagir tout d'abord. Puis, devant l'évidence des choses, le plus naturellement du monde, le vent tourna et le peuple se mit du côté de celui qui serait, à première vue, le futur vainqueur.

Au centre de l'arène, les choses étaient toutes autres. Dubois s'essoufflait, toussait… Le sable pénétrait par les fentes de son casque et l'aveuglait à moitié. Il réussit tout de même à se remettre sur ses pieds, esquivant la lame affûtée de son adversaire qui chuinta sinistrement dans l'air, courant chercher sa propre arme. D'un bond vif, il fit de nouveau face à son opposant mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu porter le moindre coup, il dut bien admettre que c'était la fin pour lui. Face à lui, l'autre homme le tenait à sa merci, ses armes croisées et fermement appuyées contre sa gorge. Dubois lâcha son arme et leva ses mains à la hauteur de sa tête, signe de sa défaite et de sa soumission face à son adversaire. Le combat venait à peine de commencer qu'il se terminait déjà. Expéditif. La foule, partagée entre déception et euphorie, ne sut pas immédiatement comme réagir. Un son de trompette se fit finalement entendre et, partout autour d'eux, dans les gradins, des cris de joie se répercutèrent, chacun acclamant le chevalier sans nom.

Dans la tribune royale, Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé. D'un signe de la main, il fit taire l'assemblée en liesse. Dans l'arène, le vainqueur redressa les épaules, les faisant rouler, avant de saluer la populace, épées encore en mains. Sur son torse, buriné dans le métal noir, le scintillant griffon doré, fièrement dressé sur ses pattes, était exposé aux yeux de tous. Le chevalier fit finalement face à la tribune royale, son heaume toujours en place. Tête levée vers le roi, il demeura immobile pendant un court instant, avant de s'avancer et d'enfoncer ses armes devant lui, mettant un genou en terre. Lentement, il retira son casque, inclinant la nuque, presque solennel. Une crinière sombre cascada sur ses épaules, venant encadrer un visage sali par la poussière du stade et la sueur et laissant entrevoir des joues assombries par une barbe de quelques jours. Une paire d'yeux d'un vert singulier, émeraude, se posa sur le roi, attentif. Face à lui, ses longs cheveux blonds lui drapant les épaules, Draco l'observait avec grande attention, ses iris anthracite ne le lâchant pas. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de refouler l'intérêt qui marquait ses traits. Le mystère qui s'offrait à lui  _était_  intéressant.

« Un homme du Lathendärk, fit-il, sans élever le ton, sa voix portant pourtant très bien. Voilà qui est... surprenant. Pourrions-nous connaître votre identité, Messire sans nom? Peut-être devrions-nous au contraire continuer de vous nommer  _Chevalier noir_ , hum ? »

Il y eut tout d'abord le silence pour lui répondre. Finalement, un son rauque s'éleva, presque inaudible et qui menaça d'être enterré par les murmures excités de ses gens. Le jeune homme leva la main une seconde fois afin de faire taire la rumeur qui s'élevait et qui menaçait d'irriter ses nerfs. Il tendit l'oreille, fronçant les sourcils... avant de les hausser tout aussitôt. Il  _riait_. Ce bruit guttural, graveleux provenait de sa gorge, asséchée, aride, malmenée par la chaleur et la fatigue. Draco cligna des paupières deux fois, plus étonné que choqué. Devant lui, l'inconnu se racla finalement la gorge et humidifia ses lèvres desséchées et craquelées.

« Un  _chevalier_. »

Sa voix, qu'on entendait pour la première fois, était enrouée, incertaine. Toujours à genoux, il redressa pourtant la tête, les prunelles vert empire accrochant l'argenté de celles du roi de Kovàr, le soutenant sans ciller, sans gêne.

« Je suis Harry. Harry James Potter, souverain du royaume de Lathendärk, héritier et fils de feu James Henry Potter, Votre Majesté. »

Les murmures reprirent aussitôt parmi la foule et, dans la tribune, la reine se leva, stupéfaite. Imperturbable, Draco resta de marbre, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il le dévisagea, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« Harry James Potter..., fit-il, lentement, semblant presque goûter ses mots, comme s'il faisait rouler son nom sur sa langue afin d'en distinguer les moindres nuances. Harry Potter, reprit-il. Oui... Mon voisin neutre. Si vous désiriez assister à mon tournoi, Votre Majesté, vous n'étiez point obligé de vous battre... Une simple demande aurait suffi... »

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de l'homme toujours agenouillé à ses pieds, dans une position étonnement humble.

« Sa Majesté fait d'amusants jeux d'esprits, mais j'avais mes raisons de préférer assister à son tournoi depuis une place de premier choix. »

Le blond inclina la tête sur le côté, plissant les yeux d'un air pensif, presque soupçonneux.

« Et quelles sont ces raisons ?

— Des raisons qui n'amènent que moi et ne concernent pour l'heure que vous.

— Parlez donc, Votre Altesse. Je serai le seul juge de cela. »

Harry, ne cilla pas ni ne remua. Un tic agita brièvement le coin de son œil droit, avant qu'il ne revienne tout aussi impassible.

« Si Sa Grâce insiste... En tout premier lieu, montrer à Sa Majesté la valeur et le courage des gens de mon royaume. Ensuite, prouver combien leur roi peut être prêt à beaucoup pour eux puisque, vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir, mon royaume se trouve entre deux dangereux opposants qui, chaque jour se font un peu plus oppressants. De par ce fait, j'avais besoin de rencontrer Sa Majesté et il m'a paru que ce tournoi serait le moment le plus propice pour le faire. »

Un long silence planait dans l'arène. Finalement, sortant de l'ombre, un homme à la noire chevelure et aux yeux tout aussi sombres, engoncé dans de lourdes robes violacées, s'approcha.

« Que Vos Majestés me pardonnent cette interruption... Mais je crois que Sa Majesté a raison... Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux parler de ceci en privé ? »

Le blond se retourna vers l'homme à ses côtés, affichant un étrange rictus.

« Sans aucun doute, Monseigneur, dit-il. Votre Majesté, puisque tel est votre titre, relevez-vous. Vous n'avez pas, vous plus que tout autre, à mettre un genou à terre face à moi. Gentes dames et mes bons seigneurs, le tournoi de cet été est donc remporté par Son Altesse Harry James Potter, roi du Lathendärk. Ce soir, comme convenu, un banquet sera donné en son honneur. Un banquet assez royal, dirons-nous. En attendant ce moment, je vous exhorte à vous préparer et encourage nos valeureux chevaliers à se reposer... Les danses, messires, je n'en doute pas, achèveront de vous épuiser. »

Il se tut un instant pour ensuite de nouveau plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme couvert de poussière et toujours agenouillé dans le sable. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front par la sueur. Sa prestance devait avoir connu des jours meilleurs, il n'y avait aucun doute sur cela.

« Quant à vous, Votre Majesté, je vous propose de me suivre dans mes appartements... où une collation vous sera apportée... Une fois que vous vous serez quelque peu rafraîchi, bien entendu. »

— Votre Altesse », salua Harry, hochant la tête, tout en se relevant, lourdement appuyé sur la garde de sa grande épée.

Son armure, qu'il portait complète – contrairement à son habitude –, commençait à peser lourd sur ses épaules.

Dans les gradins, personne n'avait encore bougé. Tous suivaient des yeux la famille royale qui commençait tout juste à délaisser leur place, de même que les prestigieux invités qui avaient partagé la loggia du roi. Celui-ci, entouré de la reine et de ses deux héritiers se dirigeait à pas mesurés en direction des grands escaliers donnant sur cette estrade surplombant tout. Son regard passait du château, qu'on apercevait à l'horizon, à l'endroit où venait tout juste de disparaître le roi du Lathendärk. Il semblait impatient de discuter avec lui. Il  _était_  impatient de s'entretenir en tête-à-tête avec lui, ce Harry James Potter.

Se retenant à grande peine de soupirer d'impatience, il monta à bord de la calèche qui allait les ramener, lui, sa femme et ses enfants au palais. L'habitacle ne tarda pas à s'ébranler, mais c'est au pas qu'on mit les chevaux.

_Ridicule parade. Ne pourrait-on pas un peu se hâter ?_

C'était la tradition, il le savait. Il savait également que rien n'y changerait, ou plutôt que rien ne devait y changer quoi que ce soit. Certainement pas un invité surprise, aussi prestigieux soit-il.

Harry s'était relevé longtemps avant que la famille royale n'ait quitté la tribune. Les grilles donnant accès à l'arène étaient déjà ouvertes, Sir Dubois les ayant franchies avant lui. Il avait à peine fait trois pas à l'extérieur qu'un jeune homme s'empressa d'accourir auprès de lui, s'inclinant bien bas devant celui qui était son roi et parrain. Harry lui sourit et lui fourra son heaume dans les mains avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Sa tente n'était pas bien loin et il avait besoin de se rafraîchir avant de rencontrer le roi chez lui. Ce duel, redoutait-il, allait être le plus coriace de toute la journée. Il s'empressa donc de se rendre sous celle-ci, laissant le soin à son jeune écuyer de le délester de son armure une fois à l'intérieur, avec un soulagement qu'il ne cacha pas. Sous toute cette plate et toute cette maille, il était en nage.

_Dieux. Ce royaume déguise certainement l'un des neuf cercles de l'Enfer._

Il se baigna le visage en hâte, n'ayant nullement le temps de se plonger dans une cuve. Il aurait donné une fortune considérable pour un bain frais, voire glacé. Il soupira, s'aspergeant la nuque, ignorant les allées et venues de son écuyer non loin de lui.

Assis dans un coin de cette même tente, son protecteur et ami, Remus Lupin, le regardait d'un œil attentif.

« Tu as été excellent, Harry. »

— Merci, Remus. J'espère m'en sortir aussi bien ce soir. »

L'homme sourit, repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

« Essaye de ne pas t'emporter. La situation est critique, je le sais, mais il voudrait mieux ne pas lui faire peur.

— Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, mon ami. »

Harry lui sourit à son tour tandis que le jeune garçon à son service terminait de boucler sa ceinture sur son long pourpoint noir aux ourlets dorés. Le vêtement lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, taillé dans un tissu sombre. Le revers des ourlets était cousu de fil d'or et les lignes de l'habit était on ne peut plus conventionnel.

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance. »

— Tu n'en as pas besoin » lui lança le plus vieux, alors qu'il disparaissait hors du pavillon.

Dans ses yeux dorés, cependant, on percevait une lueur d'inquiétude que Harry n'eut pas le temps de capter. Il était déjà parti.

L'homme se chargerait sans problèmes de veiller à ce que tout soit démonté et prêt au départ dans trois jours, et ce, peu importe la suite des évènements. Remus avait l'habitude de ces déplacements et Harry Potter ne se serait passé de la présence de son Commandant de la Garde pour rien au monde. Il se savait parfaitement en sécurité en sa présence et pouvait se reposer entièrement sur lui pour bien des choses.

Le Colisée était désormais désert et la procession était presque arrivée au palais. La foule, derrière la famille royale s'agitait et chuchotait, euphorique à l'idée de ce qui venait se passer sous leurs yeux.

Le roi de Kovàr fut le premier à poser le pied dans la cour intérieure du palais, descendant du carrosse aussi calmement qu'il lui était possible de faire, avant de se diriger vers les grandes portes du château. À ses côtés, pourtant, courant presque pour le suivre, Blanche babillait, tentant d'attirer son attention. Elle y parvint lorsqu'elle trébucha contre la contremarche d'un degré de l'escalier et que le monarque la rattrapa de justesse.

« Faites donc attention, Blanche », dit-il, tout en la soulevant dans ses bras, sans aucune difficulté. La petite fille sembla ravie de sa position et sembla aussitôt plus calme. Un peu plus loin, Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel et accéléra pour rattraper son père.

Autour d'eux, une vingtaine de gardes suivait des yeux les deux enfants. Dans le hall principal baigné par d'éclatants rayons du soleil, Draco déposa sa fille au sol, celle-ci ne manquant pas de s'accrocher aux plis de sa tunique.

« Oh père, dit-elle. Laissez-moi rester avec vous!

— N'as-tu pas entendu ? demanda Raphaël, arrivant. Père a une réunion importante. Lâche-le et viens!

— Non! cingla la petite fille. Père, s'il vous plait... »

Le roi eut un léger sourire et se pencha vers sa fille, l'embrassant sur le front.

« Votre frère a raison, Blanche. J'ai une réunion importante. Nous nous reverrons plus tard. Suivez donc Raphaël, votre mère et votre escorte... »

La petite fille eut une moue boudeuse, mais après un dernier au revoir de son père, elle consentit à le lâcher. Les sentinelles qui les encadraient alors se mirent en formation autour de la reine et des deux enfants pour ensuite s'éloigner en leur compagnie.

À l'extérieur, par les portes demeurées ouvertes afin de faciliter l'entrée du flux et reflux des gens qui vaquaient à leur occupation, le bruit d'une cavalcade se fit soudain entendre, suivie du hennissement d'un cheval. Un instant plus tard, Harry Potter faisait son entrée dans le grand hall, vêtu de frais et ayant meilleure mine. Draco ne rata aucun des détails, de ses cheveux encore humides rejetés sur sa nuque, jusqu'aux impeccables bottes de cuir souple qui lui montaient au genou. L'armure n'avait pas non plus camouflé une carrure qui n'était pas la sienne, bien au contraire. Il était large d'épaules et l'habit dans lequel il était cintré mettait parfaitement en valeur tout ceci. Il venait à lui front nu. Le blond approuva d'un vague hochement du chef ce qu'il voyait là, avant de tourner les talons.

« Allons-y, dit le blond. Mes appartements ne sont pas loin. »

Il l'entraîna tout aussitôt en direction d'une porte tout au fond du hall, la franchissant rapidement pour s'engager dans un escalier par la suite. Docilement, Harry lui emboîta le pas, le suivant de près, ne manquant rien de la splendeur du château qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Tout, des lustres aux épais tapis était parfaitement agencé et d'un goût incontestable. Les couleurs du royaume étaient mises à l'honneur, la majorité du temps et de splendides bouquets de fleurs, des iris en l'occurrence, ornaient des alcôves.

Après une marche qui ne dura que quelques minutes, le jeune monarque s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit, lui indiquant d'un signe élégant la permission d'entrer. Harry le remercia d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête et prit la peine de pénétrer à l'intérieur des appartements du roi. Le blond le suivit, refermant la porte. Sans surprise, il découvrit que ses paroles dans l'arène avaient été suivies d'une action immédiate. Devant la cheminée, une collation avait été portée.

« Faites comme bon vous semble, dit-il, ses pas se répercutant contre les blanches dalles du sol.

— La journée fut longue. Nous discuterons dans un instant, si vous le voulez bien. »

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le laissa s'attabler près de l'âtre de la cheminée. Harry prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, soupirant discrètement tout en s'emparant d'un peu de fromage. Il était nerveux. Il devait faire bonne impression. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour se voir refuser ce qu'il était venu chercher si ardemment. Il ne laisserait pas des milliers d'innocents périr sous l'écrasement des deux monarques qui s'opposaient de part et d'autre de son royaume.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé et se retourna, il constata que le plus jeune roi était alors occupé à observer un empilement de parchemins, installé à son bureau. Ce dernier, taillé dans le chêne, était imposant et d'une manufacture coûteuse. Sa couleur détonnait presque violemment sur l'ensemble de la décoration, tout n'était qu'argent et parure immaculée. Un pan de mur entier contrastait pourtant également avec la décoration: une carte du royaume s'étendait de long en large sur la surface. Les royaumes voisins étaient représentés, ainsi que l'Océan du Nord. Plus au nord encore s'apercevait un chapelet d'îles entourant une masse de terre plus importante. Sous celle-ci, on avait soigneusement inscrit  _Quihdas_. Harry s'y attarda un moment, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, presque grimaçant, à vrai dire. Il finit néanmoins par s'en détourner lorsqu'il surprit du coin de l'œil l'ombre du roi qui se redressait.

En fait, Draco avait sursauté plus qu'il ne se redressa lorsqu'il constata que le roi s'était approché, sa collation terminée. Il referma sèchement son dossier. À sa droite, un jeune homme, tout de vert vêtu, s'était brutalement redressé, alors qu'il était manifestement penché sur l'épaule du roi. Les cheveux blond cendré, les yeux noirs, le jeune homme ne se gêna pas pour observer le monarque étranger des pieds à la tête. Il sursauta pourtant lorsque le roi de Kovàr le rappela à l'ordre.

« Théodore, dit-il. Laissez-nous.

— Bien, Votre Altesse! » dit-il.

Et il quitta la pièce d'un pas empressé, non sans leur adresser un dernier salut empreint de politesse.

Harry s'avança alors vers l'immense bureau, les mains croisées dans le dos, regardant d'un air intéressé autour de lui, son regard s'attardant pourtant sur la mural d'imprimés qui s'étendait sur toute la surface du mur.

« C'est magnifique! fit-il. Puis-je ? »

Il désigna le fauteuil face au bureau royal.

« Bien sûr », répondit son vis-à-vis, confortablement installé à présent, partagé entre amusement et curiosité.

Son homologue s'installa donc face à lui, noblement.

Le plus jeune – car plus jeune il était, on le devinait aisément, ainsi placés côte à côte qu'ils étaient – lui versa un vin à la robe rubis dans une coupe d'argent et la lui tendit, avant de faire de même pour lui-même.

« Ainsi donc... Si vous m'exposiez très exactement la raison de votre visite, Votre Altesse ?

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon royaume se trouve oppressé entre ceux de deux rivaux, commença Harry, sans ambages. Cette guerre opprime mon peuple, détruit mes frontières et tue des innocents. Avec la petitesse de mes terres, il devient bien difficile de résister à leurs assauts incessants et tout menace de disparaître, tôt ou tard. Les raisons qui m'amènent à rencontrer, Votre Majesté, sont d'une nature plus qu'urgente. C'est avec humilité que je viens quérir votre aide. »

Les prunelles grises de son interlocuteur perdirent leur lueur amusée. Il tourna un regard pensif vers la carte peinte au mur, observant le royaume de Dumbledore et celui de Jedusor. Il en vint ensuite à celui de Harry, puis au sien.

« Je suppose que vous êtes venu ici avec une proposition bien spécifique. Vous n'ignorez pas que, jusqu'à présent, j'ai prôné la neutralité. Que désirez-vous ? Que je me lance dans une guerre contre nos voisins communs pour vous défendre? »

« Pour me défendre ? Non. Pour défendre nos intérêts communs. Tôt ou tard, si l'un ou l'autre prend le dessus sur mon royaume, il aura également le dessus sur son opposant, pourra aisément s'étendre sur toute la côte, vous coupant ainsi du reste du monde, de votre commerce, de la mer... De beaucoup de choses. Qui sait à ce moment ce qui pourrait advenir ? Ils ont de nombreuses ressources et ne sont pas sans motivations. Je dirais même qu'ils en ont quelque peu trop. S'ils m'écrasent, vous vous retrouverez sans allier et qui sait à ce moment ce qui pourrait advenir de votre royaume, à votre tour ? Ce que je propose est bien plus qu'un accord. C'est une proposition de devenir un royaume vassal au vôtre. »

Un sourcil délicat se leva, seul signe de l'intérêt de Draco. Il resta silencieux un long moment, buvant un peu de son vin et l'observant. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à la carte, avant de pousser un léger soupir puis de se tourner vers lui.

« Vos raisons sont bonnes, dit-il. En outre, en vous faisant vassal, je n'encours aucun danger... La guerre n'est pas encore là, après tout. Nous ne parlons que de sa menace imminente. Mais je ne vois ici qu'un avantage pour vous. Vous aurez ma protection. Et moi ? Qu'obtiendrais-je de cet arrangement ?

— Vous ? Vous obtiendrez des accords commerciaux avec mon royaume. Un accès direct à la mer, plutôt que de devoir passer des semaines à parcourir les fleuves pour atteindre celle-ci. Et ceci n'est qu'un exemple de ce que vous pourriez acquérir, des avantages de cet accord! »

Le blond sembla y réfléchir un instant.

« Certes, dit-il. Vous devez vous sentir particulièrement menacé pour offrir ainsi votre royaume à un autre... Car c'est ce que vous faites, ne nous leurrons pas... Ce que je me demande, c'est si je ne cours pas à un affrontement futur, avec vous. Qu'arrivera-t-il, lorsque la guerre entre nos voisins se terminera ? »

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

« Un accord reste un accord, Votre Altesse. D'aucun vous dirons que je respecte mes promesses.  _Toutes_  mes promesses. Nos accords commerciaux continueront. Ce qui m'importe, Votre Grâce, c'est que mon peuple ne soit pas exterminé et qu'il ne perde pas son identité, qu'il ne sombre pas dans l'oubli... Pour le moment, la mégalomanie de deux hommes menace ceci. »

Le blond sembla y réfléchir un moment.

« Je vois, dit-il. Mais vous éludez ma question... Cependant, je comprends fort bien que vous le fassiez... Tout comme il vous est acceptable que je ne prenne pas ma décision dans l'immédiat.

— Bien entendu, Votre Majesté. Il m'est concevable que vous désiriez en discuter avec vos vassaux et conseillers. Je n'ai pas la prétention de vous demander une décision aujourd'hui même. Cela dit, je me permets tout de même de vous proposer quelque chose. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas visiter mon royaume ? Vous donnez une meilleure idée de ce que je tente par tous les moyens de préserver ? Après tout, si vous avez réellement des intérêts dans tout cela, il vaut mieux que vous le constatiez par vous-même. »

L'intérêt de son vis-à-vis sembla être éveillé, car il se permit une esquisse de sourire.

« Pour cela aussi, je dois en parler avec mes conseillers, dit-il. La réponse vous sera donnée rapidement. Probablement demain.

— Bien... Bien. Et si nous allions profiter de votre magnifique banquet ?

— Certes, répondit le blond, tout en se levant. Je dois cependant me préparer. Restez ici... Nous ferons notre entrée ensemble. Après tout, je vous rappelle que vous êtes roi... Vous me montrez bien des honneurs, pour un homme occupant la même position que moi. »

Le brun face à lui acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva lorsque le roi fit de même face à lui, inclinant légèrement la tête alors qu'il traversait la pièce et disparaissait derrière une autre porte.

Dans sa chambre, Draco ne fut pas étonné de croiser le regard noir et inquisiteur de Severus Rogue, son évêque.

« Alors ? Que veut-il ?, demanda l'homme d'Église, sans se soucier du déshabillage de son roi, ni de l'absence de quelconque valet pour l'aider.

— Il désire devenir mon vassal pour se protéger de cette guerre imminente entre les deux autres.

— Compréhensible, dit l'homme, tout en le regardant enfiler ses vêtements de soirée. Ta décision ?

— Reportée. Il me propose d'aller visiter ses terres. Votre opinion.

— Excellente. Pars donc avec lui et raccompagne Sir Zabini, par la même occasion... Deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une, d'autant plus que nous ne le connaissons pas.

— Je suis ravi de constater que cela vous convient, Severus, fit Draco, tout en veillant à la bonne tenue de sa tunique blanche aux ourlets décorés de grandes arabesques argentées. Je réserve ma décision finale pour demain. J'ai besoin d'en parler avec le Conseil... »

L'évêque siffla.

« Faut-il vraiment en parler avec vos autres vassaux ?

— Vous savez que oui, répondit Draco, tout en plaçant une couronne sur sa tête, après avoir coiffé ses cheveux qu'il avait rassemblés en natte. À présent, si vous voulez bien... Mon prestigieux invité m'attend. »

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta sa chambre, sachant pertinemment que son Grand Conseiller avait sa propre porte de sortie.

* * *

Assis à la table d'honneur, Harry savourait un succulent repas en compagnie de la famille royale éternellement flanquée de la garde rapprochée des enfants. Devant eux, les sujets du roi de Kovàr et ceux-ci festoyaient sans retenue, buvant et savourant le banquet.

Quelque peu en retrait, un petit groupe de ménestrels agrémentait l'atmosphère de quelques accords de violons et de luths, rendant l'ambiance encore plus festive, si c'était possible. Jongleurs, imitateurs et acrobates déambulaient entre les tables afin de divertir les convives, côtoyant les serviteurs qui offraient boissons et mets délicats aux invités, tout en desservant les tables.

À un certain moment de la soirée, alors qu'on terminait de desservir le canard et qu'on amenait le cerf, l'air musical changea du tout au tout, quelques notes orientales résonnant dans la salle. Les grandes portes qui se trouvaient à l'extrémité complète de la salle s'ouvrirent, laissant passer une dizaine de jeunes femmes au corps dévoilé plus que de coutume, les vêtements amples, mais vaporeux laissant entrevoir des courbes plus qu'alléchantes. Leur visage était voilé. Remuant leurs hanches au rythme de la musique et tapant des mains, elles s'approchèrent d'un pas lascif jusqu'à la table d'honneur, attirant tous les regards masculins sur elles, certains lorgnant exagérément sur les hanches ainsi offertes aux regards et sur les poitrines à demi dénudées.

Se déhanchant au rythme de la musique, elles vinrent virevolter tout près de la table réservée aux vassaux, en charmant plus d'un.

Harry, depuis son siège, regardait le spectacle avec un certain plaisir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son regard se trouvait plus particulièrement attiré vers une brunette aux yeux en amande dont l'ambre de ses yeux le fascinait. Elle était la seule à être entièrement vêtue de rouge, faisant virevolter ses voiles autour d'elle. Il suivit avec attention chacun de ses mouvements, accrochant son regard plus d'une fois. Les légers plis qu'il distingua au coin de ses yeux lui laissèrent croire qu'elle lui renvoyait son sourire.

Aussi sec qu'elle avait commencé, la musique se termina et, dans la salle, un léger silence plana avant que les invités semblent s'éveiller de leur léthargie et applaudissent. S'inclinant gracieusement, les jeunes filles se retirèrent rapidement de la salle et la fête reprit son cours. Dans ses pensées, Harry regarda la jeune fille disparaître derrière les immenses portes de la Grande Salle, sans même un dernier regard dans sa direction.

À ses côtés, Draco eut un sourire amusé. Il n'avait rien manqué du regard de son homologue à l'encontre de la danseuse, mais il ne le connaissait pas encore assez intimement que pour se permettre de le taquiner. Il préféra se redresser, comme il était convenu, faisant face à la foule. Un signe de sa main fit taire l'assemblée. Les musiciens cessèrent de jouer et tous se tournèrent vers lui, impatients d'entendre sa parole.

« Mes chers invités, dit-il. Comme chaque année, je suis ravi de tous vous accueillir en mon château. D'abord parce que ce banquet marque le début d'une de mes saisons préférées, soit l'été. Ensuite, car nous avons rarement meilleure occasion de nous rencontrer. Comme chaque année, le tournoi a été une véritable réussite. Nous avons pu, avec un grand plaisir, assister à des combats remarquables que nous n'oublierons certainement pas avant l'année prochaine. Bien sûr, je pense que cette année a été tout particulièrement spectaculaire... »

Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Harry Potter.

« Pourtant, cette année, je dois avouer que ce tournoi marque un évènement encore plus grandiose. J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que, dans quelques mois, mon épouse, votre Reine, me fera l'honneur d'un troisième enfant. »

Un silence accueillit cette nouvelle, vite suivi de cris de joie et d'applaudissements nourris. Fleur eut un léger sourire et inclina la tête en un remerciement poli.

« Afin de célébrer au mieux cette nouvelle extraordinaire, continua le roi, lorsque le silence revint, de même que la victoire de Son Altesse lors de ce tournoi d'exception, je vous invite à vous divertir de tout ce que le château met à votre disposition. Nourriture, vin, danse... Faites donc vibrer mes murs de votre joie. »

D'autres applaudissements se firent entendre alors que, d'un mouvement du roi, les premières notes d'une mélodie entraînante s'élevaient. Draco se leva et tendit la main à son épouse. Celle-ci la prit et se leva à son tour et ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au centre de la pièce où ils se mirent à danser. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être rejoints pas une quantité d'autres gens, une fois la première danse achevée, telle que l'étiquette le prescrivait.

En milieu de soirée, les invités eurent même droit à une petite pièce de théâtre orchestrée par une troupe amateure qui réussit à merveille à distraire la foule présente dans la salle. Rires et moqueries s'élevèrent en grand nombre de part et d'autre, les festivités battant leur plein.

Les danses reprirent par la suite, plus animées, plus enjouées. Le vin n'y était pas inconnu. Harry, de son côté, préféra rester à l'écart, regardant tout cela d'un œil bienveillant, savourant la richesse de cru dont on emplissait incessamment sa coupe, bien avant qu'il n'ait pu la terminer.

On avait couché les enfants depuis longtemps, lorsque la soirée se termina. La reine, également, s'était retirée dans ses appartements, bien que tardivement. Les deux rois gagnèrent la sortie de la Grande Salle ensemble et ne se séparèrent qu'au détour d'un couloir, le jeune roi laissant le soin à un garde de diriger son invité jusqu'à ses appartements, au travers du dédale des escaliers et des couloirs. Harry le remercia chaleureusement pour le magnifique banquet. Il ne put cependant comprendre la signification du regard amusé que lui lança celui-ci lorsqu'il lui souhaita bonne nuit, avant de s'éloigner.

Les couloirs se succédaient alors qu'il marchait, pensif. Il ignorait encore s'il avait bien fait sa dernière action de la soirée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en féliciter. Il aurait tout donné pour être une petite souris et se glisser dans les appartements de Potter, afin de voir son visage, lorsqu'il verrait sa surprise.

Oh, bien sûr, il pouvait toujours s'introduire dans le réseau secret du château pour aller espionner, mais il n'avait jamais aimé ça. C'était plutôt le passe-temps préféré de Severus. Ce dernier avait dû s'y promener toute la soirée et probablement le ferait-il toute la nuit. Lorsque le château accueillait autant d'invités, l'évêque se faisait un point d'honneur à espionner chaque visiteur, afin de s'assurer de la tranquillité des mois à venir. Draco le trouvait parfois un peu draconien, mais l'homme aimait à lui répéter qu'on était jamais trop prudent et qu'il fallait toujours avec un mouvement d'avance, même sur des ennemis qui n'en étaient pas encore. Une action que Draco approuvait pleinement, même s'il se refusait à la mener de lui-même. De toute façon, Severus avait bien assez d'espions à son service. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça!

Poussant la porte de ses appartements, un sourire fugace apparut sur ses lèvres. Sans surprise, son bureau n'était pas vide. Théodore était penché sur le dossier qu'il avait lui-même feuilleté. Les parchemins concernaient d'ailleurs le royaume de Harry Potter. Depuis longtemps déjà, son père s'était interrogé sur la possible annexion des terres de Lathendärk, mais il avait projeté une action offensive, nécessitant du sang et de la violence. À présent, Harry Potter lui proposait ses terres, bien que provisoirement, afin de se protéger de ses deux voisins. Il comprenait cela et l'approuvait largement. Raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait d'ailleurs accepter de faire de Harry Potter son vassal. Cet homme était un roi né et il ne doutait pas un instant que tout son peuple le suivait aveuglément. Une fois la guerre entre Jedusor et Dumbledore terminée – si une guerre éclatait –, le Lathendärk voudrait récupérer son indépendance et cela les mènerait de nouveau dans une guerre que Draco ne souhaitait pas. Surtout pas contre Harry Potter. Cet homme avait du sang de feu, il l'avait constaté pendant le tournoi. Il n'avait aucune envie d'envoyer ses sujets à la mort.

Cependant, son homologue royal avait soulevé des points importants. Si Jedusor venait à gagner, nul doute qu'il écraserait alors Harry Potter entre ses deux pays, afin d'en former un plus grand et un plus fort. Et alors, il s'en prendrait très certainement à Kovàr, ce que Draco ne souhaitait pas du tout. Bien sûr, cela prendrait des années... Et cela l'inquiétait encore plus. Car il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne soit plus roi alors et il ne voulait pas laisser des guerres et du sang à Raphaël. Il voulait pour son fils ce qu'il y avait de mieux!

« Que d'inquiétude, sur vos traits, mon roi, dit Théodore, en le regardant. À quoi pensez-vous donc? »

Draco plongea son regard argenté dans les yeux noirs de son Intendant et un sourire moqueur flotta sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha tout en répondant.

« À Harry Potter... »

La moue de Théodore l'amusa plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, mais ne le surprit pas. Son Intendant n'aimait pas qu'il pense à d'autres hommes, tout particulièrement lorsqu'il était là.

« Vraiment? demanda l'homme. Et pourquoi ? »

Le ton n'était pas agressif. Juste curieux. Draco savait pourtant que Théodore ne plaisantait pas.

« Je réfléchissais à sa proposition de vassalité... mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser davantage. »

Sur ses mots, il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'homme, le saisit par la taille et, sans hésitation, l'embrassa. Théodore ne protesta pas, lui rendant son étreinte au contraire.

« N'irez-vous pas avec votre épouse, ce soir ? » demanda-t-il, lorsque le baiser s'acheva.

Draco esquissa un sourire alors que sa main s'aventurait vers les agrafes qui maintenaient fermées la tunique de l'homme.

« Pas ce soir, dit-il. J'ai besoin des charmes masculins... »

L'Intendant eut un léger sourire, presque timide, et baissa les yeux. L'étreinte qu'il rendit à son roi ne laissait cependant aucun doute quant à son plaisir. Il en était visiblement heureux et satisfait.

« Voilà qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. », finit-il par chuchoter.

Draco sourit à son tour et balaya une bonne fois pour toutes ses préoccupations. La nuit portait conseil et si elle ne le faisait pas, ses vassaux auraient vite fait de l'aider à voir clair, le lendemain matin, à l'aube.

* * *

Le garde qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte des appartements qu'on lui avait attribués se posta à son côté, une fois qu'il l'eut franchie. Harry lui souhaita bonne nuit. À l'intérieur, quelques bougies brûlaient çà et là, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Dans l'âtre de la cheminée, un feu ronflait paisiblement malgré la saison et la chaleur étouffante qui régnait à l'extérieur. Les meubles, de bon goût, étaient dans les tons de pourpre. Dans un coin, une paire de fauteuils étaient disposés devant l'âtre de la cheminée et flanquée d'une petite table. Un bureau en bois d'acajou devant la fenêtre. Sur le sol, un amoncellement de tapis empêchait de sentir la dureté de la pierre froide sous le pied. À sa gauche, tout au fond, une porte entrouverte. Lentement, Harry s'en approcha, la poussant du bout des doigts. À l'intérieur, il découvrit un lit aux draps défaits qui n'attendait plus que lui. À son pied, un coffre ouvert où se trouvaient les quelques effets qu'il avait amenés avec lui, ainsi que son armure, disposée soigneusement sur un mannequin de bois.

Tout à sa contemplation, la première chose qui lui parvint fut l'odeur qui flottait autour de lui. La lourde odeur du gardénia, florale et suave. Une odeur de femme. Il tourna lentement la tête, regardant par-dessus son épaule. À quelques centimètres à peine de lui, une jeune femme se tenait bien droite, une coupe entre les doigts. Ses cheveux couleur chocolat lui frôlaient presque le bras, tant elle était près de lui. Harry se retourna lentement vers elle, les sens ensorcelés. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ancrer son regard dans ses yeux ambrés.

« Un peu de vin, Votre Majesté ? »

Une voix chaude, basse, chuchotante. Il la lui prit des mains et la vida d'un trait, avant de la laisser tomber au sol.

« Volontiers. »

Elle s'était changée. Ses habits de fête avaient disparu pour laisser place à une robe plus simple, d'un rouge tout aussi prononcé. Son corsage bien ajusté mettait sa poitrine en valeur sur un décolleté plongeant et sur sa taille en sablier. Dans ses cheveux bouclés qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, on avait ajusté une multitude de petits boutons de rose qui embaumaient l'air. Enfin, son regard s'arrêta sur le visage de la jeune femme. Dépourvu de tout voile, Harry pouvait distinguer chacun de ses traits, depuis son nez fin jusqu'à ses lèvres charnues qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser.

Délicatement, d'un doigt, il caressa sa joue, la sentant frémir sous ce toucher léger.

Elle se contenta de baisser timidement les yeux, un sourire étirant pourtant ses lèvres. Sa gêne n'était qu'une façade, un jeu. Harry, charmé, l'obligea à le regarder et, sans plus tarder, l'embrassa. Un baiser léger, presque chaste. Puis un autre, un peu plus prononcé. Seulement alors, la jeune femme sembla s'abandonner dans ses bras. Les doigts du monarque s'aventurèrent dans son dos, tirant sur les lacets du corsage et sur les vêtements qui couvraient encore le corps qu'il tenait étroitement contre lui.

Nue, elle se dégagea pourtant de ses bras, sans brusquerie, un sourire aux lèvres, un peu coquin, son nez froncé lui donnant un air mutin. Le brun eut tout le loisir d'admirer sa peau hâlée avant que, subitement, elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, courant se réfugier dans la chambre mise à leur disposition.

Harry s'en amusa et, à gestes brusques, il se libéra de ses vêtements à son tour, les laissant pêle-mêle au seuil de la porte, avant de la suivre. Il ne connaissait pas son prénom, et n'était pas intéressé à le savoir. La savoir inconnue lui conférait quelque chose de mystérieux, d'attirant, un peu comme un plaisir interdit.

 _Il l'est_.

Elle s'était réfugiée dans le lit, les couvertures ne la couvrant que jusqu'à la taille, laissant son ventre lisse ainsi que sa poitrine à découvert; une tentation. Le brun la détailla longuement, depuis le pied du lit, n'ayant que faire de lui laisser tout loisir de détailler son corps également et de constater son excitation. Puis, sans prévenir, il tira sur la courtepointe, la jetant au sol. La jeune femme recula quelque peu, mettant de la distance entre eux. Émoustillé, Harry grimpa à son tour dans le lit et s'approcha de quelques centimètres, avant de la tirer vers lui, sous lui.

« Les hommes du Lathendärk aiment-ils les femmes comme ceux de Kovàr ? » chuchota-t-elle, tout contre ses lèvres.

Ses mains étaient déjà sur ses épaules, caressantes. Elle avait ce ton envoûtant. Pour seule réponse, Harry l'embrassa.

* * *

_À suivre_!

* * *

 

Xx

_Laika_


	2. Chapitre II

**Disclaimer**  : Les personnages (dans leur presque totalité) et l'univers exclusivement dédié à Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Tout le reste est ma propriété, tant au niveau de l'intrigue que des personnages connexes et lieux en tout genre. Attention, je mords.

 **Titre**  : Idylle Chevalresque  
 **Auteur**  : Laika  
 **Genre**  : Action/Aventure /Romance/Drama.

 **Rating**  : R et/ou M  
 **Avertissement**  : Homophobes, passez votre chemin

 **Couple** : HP/DM

Amusez-vous bien!

_Laika._

 

Lov you!  _  
_

* * *

**Idylle Chevaleresque**

**Chapitre II**

Une délicieuse lumière inondait le lit, filtrant au travers des persiennes. Les couvertures, en désordre, étaient enroulées autour d'une des jambes et de la taille du roi. Celui-ci reposait au milieu de sa couche, les bras en croix. Il n'avait ouvert les yeux que depuis quelques minutes seulement, mais avait vite constaté l'absence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il eut un sourire en coin, à son souvenir. L'esprit un peu embrumé, il s'autorisa encore un moment, bercé par la chaleur du lieu et le bien-être qui l'habitait. C'était chose fort rare, ces derniers temps.

De la porte entrouverte, il pouvait apercevoir que le grand salon était toujours plongé dans la pénombre. Les bougies s'étaient consumées en entier et personne n'était venu tirer les rideaux. Harry s'étira longuement, avant de basculer en position assise, attrapant le drap au passage, qu'il noua savamment autour de sa taille. Ses vêtements étaient épars au sol, mais il se contenta de les enjamber. Teddy s'en occuperait plus tard, d'ailleurs, il ne devait pas être bien loin, à attendre que son maître daigne enfin se réveiller de sa longue nuit. Passant dans l'autre pièce, il alla tout d'abord tirer les épaisses et lourdes tentures, s'aveuglant. Un éblouissant soleil brillait à l'extérieur. Ses appartements donnaient sur un balcon et il s'empressa d'ouvrir les grands battants qui y menaient. À l'extérieur, des rumeurs d'aboiements et de conversations lui parvenaient. Tout semblait si… paisible. Les gens, sereins, vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Toujours à moitié nu, il s'accouda à la balustrade, laissant son regard errer dans la cour intérieure du palais qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin, depuis la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait. Son attention fut vite attirée par des détails aussi insignifiants qu'un palefrenier partant dégourdir les pattes d'un cheval racé ou de deux enfants se chamaillant pour une bagatelle. Il sourit sans s'en apercevoir.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Il entendait cette voix chaque matin, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il n'avait pas entendu entrer son écuyer. Bien que sa posture soit inhabituelle, Teddy Lupin ne sembla pas embarrassé de le trouver ainsi vêtu. Sur une petite table à l'extérieur, il disposa gâteaux au miel, fromages, confitures et fruits, s'inclinant bien bas. Harry lui sourit.

« Merci, Teddy. Vous pouvez aller mettre un peu d'ordre, à présent. »

Le jeune garçon inclina poliment la tête et retourna à l'intérieur, laissant le roi à son petit-déjeuner et à ses réflexions. Harry s'installa tout à son aise, mangeant distraitement. Le roi voudrait sans doute le voir de si bon matin. D'ailleurs, quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? À en croire le soleil, la matinée devait être sur le point de se terminer… Il voulait cependant lui laisser le temps nécessaire de consulter ses vassaux et conseillers, de prendre une décision quant à ce qu'il lui avait proposé. Il espérait de tout cœur que la réponse serait positive ou, à tout le moins, indécise. Plusieurs vies dépendaient de cette décision. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et se leva, laissant retomber platement sa nourriture dans son plat. Il n'avait plus faim.

À l'intérieur, son écuyer et page avait été efficace. Bougies en flaque et cendres de l'âtre avaient été ramassées et balayées. Les vêtements éparpillés brillaient par leur absence. Les roses, désormais flétries, avaient disparues, ainsi que le désordre inévitable que le roi et la jeune femme avaient semé sur leur passage durant la nuit. Dans la chambre, tout était également ordonné, à sa place. Dans l'imposante penderie en acajou, sa garde-robe avait été disposée. Sa malle était vide. Sur le lit, Teddy avait disposé ses vêtements pour la journée et il entreprit de se vêtir : chemise blanche à manches amples, au col droit fermé par des boucles argentées, pantalon sombre, pourpoint long taillé du même tissu, fermé à la taille par une large ceinture de cuir. Sur ses épaules, un lourd collier argenté serti d'émeraudes grosses comme des œufs de caille et qui faisaient ressortir la singulière teinte de ses prunelles. Il n'avait ceint son front d'aucune couronne, préférant prêcher l'humilité sur ces terres qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Ses doigts étaient également nus, à l'exception d'un jonc au métal presque noir à son pouce droit et sur lequel la lumière se reflétait étrangement, de même qu'une chevalière dorée à son auriculaire gauche. Ainsi paré, il ne s'embarrassa d'aucune coiffure, se contentant d'ordonner l'épaisse crinière noire qu'il portait suffisamment longue pour que ses épaules en ressentent la caresse aérienne, quelques mèches éparses ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui tomber tout de même devant les yeux. Harry ne put pourtant consentir à quitter ses appartements sans se pourvoir d'une arme quelconque et glissa donc la longue dague recourbée dans sa ceinture.

« Veuillez prévenir sire votre père que tout se déroule comme prévu, voulez-vous ? » lui lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Il ne s'embarrassa pas d'attendre sa réponse, sortant et se dirigeant vers les étages inférieurs. Le garde qui s'était posté en faction devant sa porte la nuit précédente ne s'y trouvait plus. Le couloir où se trouvaient ses appartements était percé par d'immenses fenêtres en arche, sans carreaux. Les persiennes avaient été retirées, vu le magnifique temps à l'extérieur. On pouvait apercevoir en contrebas les jardins royaux où arbres aux branches ployant sous le poids des fruits qu'ils regorgeaient et arbres en fleur se côtoyaient, nichés entre des bosquets de roses blanches et d'odorants parterres de fleurs. La vue était magnifique et Harry ne put qu'en sourire. Il s'arrêta un instant, s'appuyant contre la balustrade d'une des fenêtres, se laissant imprégner par la chaleur du soleil et les parfums qui lui parvenaient. Il possédait ses propres jardins, chez lui, mais ils n'étaient en rien comparables. Lathendärk n'était pas doté d'un climat aussi délicieux et les plantes qui y poussaient étaient bien moins colorées, bien moins fastueuses. Ses jardins personnels ne possédaient en aucun cas de tels parfums. On y retrouvait le vif aromate de la menthe, la vibrante et fraîche odeur du pin et le parfum de la terre humide. Son pays lui évoquait définitivement quelque chose de plus sauvage. Le royaume bénéficiait d'une période d'accalmie en été où tout un chacun s'efforçait de cultiver ce dont il aurait besoin une fois l'hiver venu. Située en bord de mer, la contrée souffrait des vents venus du large et de violents blizzards pouvaient balayer le royaume des jours durant. Les cols qui la protégeaient d'éventuelles invasions depuis le Sud, depuis Kovàr, étaient par la même occasion responsables de ces saisons qui passaient d'un extrême à l'autre. Son emplacement sur le continent n'était définitivement pas une bénédiction, mais le roi se plaisait à dire que son peuple était endurci, aguerri par cette réalité qui était la leur.

L'Intendant du roi de Kovàr, Théodore Nott, trouva leur prestigieux invité ainsi, penché à une fenêtre et perdu dans ses réflexions. Profitant de l'ombre du pilier contre lequel il se trouvait, entre deux fenêtres, il se permit de l'observer pendant un instant. Bien peu d'émotions perçaient sur le visage du roi. Ses yeux à demi fermés pour se protéger du soleil se promenaient en contrebas, semblant détailler le paysage. Soupirant discrètement, Théodore rajusta ses habits et replaça une mèche blonde qui lui tombait devant les yeux, avant de s'avancer vers l'homme qu'il se devait d'accompagner pour le reste de la journée.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Harry, tiré de ses pensées, tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le surprenne ainsi, à divaguer dans sa tête. Il s'apaisa pourtant aussitôt en constatant qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il avait aperçu l'après-midi précédent, dans les appartements royaux. Sans doute le conseiller de Draco Malfoy. L'homme baissa humblement les yeux et s'inclina profondément.

« Si Sa Majesté veut bien me suivre, on m'a chargé de veiller à votre confort et de répondre à vos besoins pour la journée. J'aimerais suggérer tout d'abord à Son Altesse une visite du château, ainsi vous serez plus à l'aise de circuler. »

Le roi l'observa en silence, pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement consentir à lui sourire. Ses yeux, pourtant, n'exprimaient pas la même chaleur. Apparemment, le roi devait être occupé et ne pouvait donc le recevoir dans l'immédiat. Il lui faudrait prendre son mal en patience.

« Parfait. Ouvrez donc la voie, messire… ?

— Théodore Nott, Votre Majesté. Par ici, je vous prie. »

Dépassant le roi, Théodore l'entraîna dans son sillage d'un pas tranquille. Ils repassèrent devant les appartements qui avaient été accordés au brun, les dépassant. Au-delà, le couloir s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres encore, toujours baigné par la lumière du soleil pénétrant par les grandes arcades percées à leur droite. La première chose que Harry remarqua fut la quantité de fleurs présentes. Tout en circulant sur l'épais tapis gris, son regard s'accrochait aux vases disposés entre chaque ouverture, débordant de géants iris blancs, assortis à quelques violacés. Le corridor bifurquait brusquement, s'ouvrant sur une série de portes disposées de part et d'autre et sans aucune inscription. Derrière chaque battant de chêne devait se trouver un appartement où l'on pouvait loger de prestigieux invités. Tout au bout, une volée de marches débouchait sur un couloir similaire, bifurquant de la même façon, avant de s'ouvrir sur un nouveau corridor aux fenêtres en berceau.

L'aile du château était étrangement calme, comme si on avait voulu placer le roi à la périphérie de toutes les activités du palais. Il était apparemment le seul à être logé dans cet endroit. Sachant le fief en entier en fête, il ne pouvait qu'être surpris de trouver les environs aussi calmes. Sans doute s'assurait-on que cette partie du palais, avec ses jardins, demeure un petit havre de paix. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, Harry suivait le conseiller d'un pas tranquille, s'efforçant de tout détailler autour de lui, de la forme des fenêtres jusqu'à l'aspect général du palais qui prenait peu à peu forme dans sa tête, au rythme de leur déambulation.

« Le roi est présentement en réunion avec ses vassaux. Une telle réunion n'a lieu que quelques fois l'an. Sa Majesté comprendra, nous l'espérons, que le roi ne vous voit pas dans l'immédiat. »

Théodore s'était exprimé alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un escalier en colimaçon, percé d'étroites ogives.

« Je comprends parfaitement. Sur quelle position se trouve cette tour ?

— Nous nous trouvons actuellement dans la partie est du château. Il y a une vue imprenable tout au sommet. »

Harry acquiesça, le suivant dans l'interminable escalier. Par les étroites ouvertures dans la pierre, on pouvait apercevoir brièvement l'extérieur. Ils s'élevaient de plus en plus au-dessus du vide et l'ascension ne semblait jamais vouloir finir. Harry fut certain au bout d'une cinquantaine de degrés qu'on lui faisait escalader l'immense tour immaculée qu'il avait aperçue à son arrivée. Le vent pénétrait en chantant par les étroites meurtrières. On pouvait percevoir quelques oiseaux gazouiller dans le lointain.

Brusquement, ils débouchèrent à l'extérieur. Le vent soufflait plus fort qu'il ne s'y attendait. Ses vêtements se gonflèrent sous une brusque bourrasque, ébouriffant ses cheveux qui lui chatouillèrent le cou et lui tirèrent un frisson. Harry oublia vite ces désagréments lorsqu'il constata la vue qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Des mètres sous lui, sous les murailles du château et à perte de vue, une mer blanche ondoyait paresseusement sous la brise. Partout, le regard ne pouvait que se porter sur cette étendue immaculée. Une vue à couper le souffle.

« Le Royaume de Sa Majesté se spécialise dans le coton. Notre climat et nos techniques d'agriculture permettent une impressionnante production, et ce, presque toute l'année. Sa Majesté ne doit pas être inconnue à la qualité du tissu que produisent nos tisserands. »

Harry s'appuya contre le haut muret de la tour, impressionné. Un point tournoyant dans le ciel, bien au-dessus d'eux, attira cependant son attention.

« J'en ai en effet entendu parler, messire Nott. Quelques-uns font le voyage plusieurs fois par année afin de commercer jusque sur mes terres. Nombre de vaisseaux amarrent dans mes ports. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle…  _quantité. »_ , répondit-il, bien que semblant un peu distrait. Même d'aussi loin, cet oiseau avait une taille impressionnante.

L'homme à ses côtés ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Il est vrai que nous n'en sommes pas peu fiers. Enfin. Nous allons redescendre, si vous le voulez bien. Le déjeuner touche à sa fin et la cour intérieure s'agite beaucoup dans ces heures. Je crois que cela vous intéressera.

— Avant cela, dites-moi. S'agit-il d'une espèce particulière ?, s'informa le brun, tout en pointant le rapace. Nous élevons également des faucons par chez moi, mais jamais d'aussi gros.

— Notre ménagerie contient en effet quelques espèces hybrides, particulièrement efficaces pour la chasse. Des croisements que Sa Majesté a personnellement supervisés. Peut-être voudriez-vous y jeter un coup d'œil ?

— En effet. Ce sera avec grand plaisir.

— Bien. Par ici, dans ce cas. »

Théodore ouvrit la porte donnant accès à l'escalier, laissant loisir au roi d'y pénétrer en premier. Harry réussit enfin à arracher son regard au vol circulaire de l'oiseau, s'engageant dans la pénombre de l'escalier.

Ils refirent le chemin inverse, en silence, le bruit de leurs pas étouffé par l'épais tapis. L'aile du palais était toujours aussi déserte.

« Vos invités sont donc logés ailleurs ? demande le roi.

— Votre Altesse a un excellent sens de l'observation. Du temps de feu Sa Majesté, le roi Lucius, le palais accueillait sans cesse de prestigieux invités, venus de bien au-delà du continent. Lorsque la guerre s'est installée, avec cette conquête des territoires sauvages par le Seigneur Jedusor, bien avant notre naissance à tous, ce va-et-vient a peu à peu diminué. À la mort du roi, Sa Majesté a préféré réaménager cette partie du palais pour lui-même et Sa famille. Les jardins royaux se trouvent tout près, comme vous avez pu le constater. Nous y allons, justement. Ils en valent largement le détour. »

Harry acquiesça, sans un mot, son regard accrochant la cime d'un arbre en fleur, avant qu'ils ne s'engagent dans une volée de marches, descendant à l'étage inférieur. Dans le couloir qu'ils atteignirent, d'imposantes grilles de fer forgées, tout en torsades, se dressèrent soudain devant eux, finement ouvragées. Un grand M se trouvait au milieu, enchâssé à un D. Entre les barreaux, de fins carreaux de verre ciselés.

Derrière les portes, à leurs pieds, un sinueux chemin de pierre disparaissait derrière un bosquet. Harry s'y aventura sans hésitation, Théodore à sa suite. Les arbres, bien plus grands qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, étaient majoritairement recouverts de petites fleurs blanches, odorantes. Quelques-uns avaient commencé à les perdre, recouvrant le chemin d'un majestueux tapis immaculé. À leur place de petits fruits d'un vert tendre avaient commencé à pousser, reluisant sous les rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à filtrer au travers du feuillage émeraude. Nichés entre chaque arbre, au-delà d'un petit muret qui bordait le sentier, on pouvait apercevoir de touffus bosquets de roses tout aussi blanches. Un parfum capiteux embaumait l'air. Au loin, par-delà le chuchotement du feuillage agité par le vent, on parvenait à discerner un doux chuintement.

Harry laissa ses pas le guider plus en avant sur le sentier, charmé par l'endroit. Son regard capta un éclair roux qui disparut dans un buisson, suivit du  _chip-chip_  strident d'un écureuil apparemment mécontent d'avoir été surpris ainsi. Il sourit. Plus loin sur le chemin, il dut baisser la tête, écartant le lourd rideau de feuilles d'un grand saule, s'engouffrant sous son couvert. Dans cet endroit clos, le parfum piquant d'une plante embaumait délicieusement.

Le chemin s'élargissait brusquement, s'ouvrant sur une sorte de petite clairière où, en son milieu, trônait une imposante fontaine de marbre blanc. Le doux chuintement provenait de l'eau s'écoulant depuis le vase que portait une ravissante silhouette drapée artistiquement, se tenant au sommet de la sculpture. L'eau cascadait par la suite de palier en palier, avant de tomber dans un bassin quelques mètres plus loin, qui abritait une douzaine de poissons aux mille couleurs. La place, circulaire, était bordée par des dizaines de cerisiers aux fruits vermeils, bien mûrs, appétissants, qui faisaient ployer les branches des arbres sous leur poids. Sous chacun d'eux était installé un banc où les promeneurs pouvaient se reposer et observer à leur aise l'endroit. Un petit îlot de quiétude.

Théodore s'avança au-delà du roi, s'engageant sur le sentier qui avait repris des proportions plus étroites, bordé de chaque côté par d'imposants cerisiers. Le roi suivit son guide, bien curieux de découvrir les secrets encore cachés de ce jardin. Passant un coude du sentier, bordé par d'embaumant tilleuls, apparut sous leurs yeux un immense dôme étincelant, jusqu'alors invisible vu son emplacement et la disposition du luxuriant jardin. Conçu de fins filaments dorés, tressés serrés les uns contre les autres, on parvenait à peine à apercevoir l'intérieur, à l'exception d'une densité végétale impressionnante. Théodore, une fois de plus, enclencha la poignée de la porte, permettant au visiteur de pénétrer à l'intérieur de cette incroyable cage dorée. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, il en ouvrit une seconde permettant d'accéder à l'intérieur. Contre toute attente, l'endroit était baigné de lumière malgré les minces ouvertures de cet ingénieux filet. L'or des filaments reflétait les rayons du soleil, illuminant l'endroit comme si aucun obstacle ne se trouvait au-dessus.

À l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était à peine plus étouffée. Le sentier s'enfonçait dans une végétation nettement plus différente. D'immenses fougères avaient remplacé les bosquets fleuris. Les arbres, plus vastes, plus imposants, étaient parcourus de lierres et de mousses d'un vert profond. Tout autour de lui se répercutaient de mélodieux chants. Un éclair de couleur attirait son regard, fugitivement. Là, un couple d'oiseaux au plumage éclatant et au bec recourbé le regardait passer, sans bouger. On avait placé au beau milieu d'un magnifique jardin, une exotique et époustouflante volière d'oiseaux. D'innombrables arbres fruitiers se côtoyaient, dont la plupart étaient jusqu'alors inconnus du roi. Citronniers et orangers cohabitaient aux côtés de plusieurs anacardiers d'où de colorés fruits orangés, en forme de poire, pendouillaient. Théodore lui expliqua qu'à partir de ces arbres étaient produites une petite quantité de noix douces, savoureuses, appelées noix de cajou. Le roi acquiesça simplement, impressionné.

Il s'aventura plus en avant dans la volière, attentif aux moindres sons, tentant de repérer les oiseaux qui se nichaient dans les arbres. Un minuscule volatile aux ailes invisibles et à la gorge rubis, bourdonnant, vint folâtrer autour de lui, brusquement attiré par une grappe de fleurs dans lesquelles il enfouit profondément son minuscule bec.

« Tous les oiseaux présents dans cet endroit viennent de Mordhémia, royaume d'origine de Sa Majesté la reine. »

Théodore se sentait presque mal à l'aise d'interrompre les observations du roi.

« Une fois le désert passé, dans le fief de Sa Majesté, l'on retrouve une forêt qui regorge de tout cela. »

Il balaya d'un geste de la main l'ensemble de la volière. Harry caressa du bout des doigts la corolle d'une flamboyante orchidée qui arrivait pratiquement à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il se retint de lui dire qu'il savait déjà tout cela.

« C'est, encore une fois, fort impressionnant. Votre climat est plus qu'enviable. »

Harry marqua une pause, comme absorbé par ses pensées.

« Nous devrions y aller. Le soleil baisse dans le ciel et vous avez sans doute beaucoup de choses à me faire découvrir, messire Nott. »

Inclinant légèrement la tête, respectueusement, Théodore tourna les talons, faisant chemin inverse en compagnie du roi. Celui-ci s'absorba dans la contemplation du lieu, tout comme à son entrée. Ce ne fut que de retour dans le couloir que le charme sembla se briser, alors que l'Intendant du roi refermait les portes derrière eux. Plutôt que de reprendre l'escalier qui les ramènerait à leur point d'origine, les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Ici, les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de vitraux au travers desquels le soleil colorait le sol et le mur opposé. Sans un mot, Théodore lui ouvrit une porte située à une cinquantaine de pas des grilles des jardins. Ils débouchèrent dans une galerie au-dessous de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir l'agitation du personnel du château, dans le Grand Hall. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'afficher sa surprise. Les jardins royaux étaient donc situés en hauteur, ainsi que l'aile de ses appartements ? Il comprenait mieux pourquoi aucune clameur ne lui était parvenue : elle était située bien trop en dessous.

Les deux hommes bifurquèrent dans un couloir qui s'ouvrait à leur droite, avant de s'engager dans la volée de marches tout juste à leur gauche. Ils dépassèrent une paire de gardes qui s'inclinèrent et leur ouvrirent les doubles battants menant au Grand Hall d'entrée, baigné d'une étincelante lumière. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la grande coupole de verre au-dessus de leur tête, qui permettait au soleil de baigner de sa chaude lumière l'étincelant plancher de marbre blanc. À sa droite, le personnel s'agitait dans la Grande Salle, telle une centaine de petites fourmis affairées à ce que tout soit parfait.

Devant eux, les portes étaient déjà ouvertes. Sur leur passage, tout un chacun s'inclina bien respectueusement. La cour intérieure du donjon était tout aussi peuplée et le même manège se répéta. Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur chemin, dépassant la première enceinte du palais. La seconde cour, bien plus vaste, était agitée d'une activité tout autre. Un immense bâtiment s'élevait d'un côté entier, au-delà duquel on apercevait une étendue herbeuse où des hommes, torse nu, luttaient les uns contre les autres sous le soleil cuisant de ce début d'après-midi. Harry commença à regretter de porter autant de sombre. Devant l'intérêt du roi, Théodore les fit dévier de leur route jusqu'à la caserne. Se faisant discret, le roi s'appuya conte la clôture qui encadrait l'étendue d'herbe où ces hommes s'entraînaient, attentif à leurs jeux de pieds, au positionnement de leur épée, aux faiblesses de leur garde, aux feintes personnelles de chacun.

Il remarquait le moindre détail, corrigeait mentalement la moindre anicroche. On lui avait appris à faire ainsi. La moindre faiblesse pouvait être fatale, la moindre incertitude. Un furtif sourire apparut sur son visage, tandis que ses iris suivaient attentivement la danse de ces hommes. Lathendärk était reconnue pour ses qualités militaires, malgré le nombre bien moindre d'âmes qu'abritait son armée. L'entraînement sans pitié que subissait chacune des recrues, les efforts à déployer, l'épuisement inévitable des premiers mois. La dangereuse efficacité d'un seul de ses soldats. Le roi tirait une grande fierté de tout cela et ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de comparer ces chevaliers-ci aux siens.

De son côté, Théodore l'observait discrètement. Il n'avait pas manqué le sourire presque… amusé qui avait passé sur le visage de leur hôte, tout comme les légers tics et tressaillements qui s'étaient agités au coin de ses yeux. Tout à sa contemplation, le roi n'avait semblé ne rien remarquer, mais Théodore en avait pris note. Cette scrupuleuse observation des techniques de combat des chevaliers Kovàriens n'avait rien d'inquiétant et encore moins de suspicieux, mais il était intéressant de savoir que le roi prenait soin d'étudier la qualité des combattants du royaume. Celui-ci finit par se détourner, probablement satisfait de ce qu'il avait pu voir. Un peu plus loin, quelques hommes s'entraînaient au tir à l'arc. Leur arme atteignait presque la taille d'un homme adulte, une fois recourbée. Taillés dans une essence de bois d'un gris blanchâtre que Harry était bien en mal d'identifier, ils semblaient particulièrement souples et, de ce qu'il put constater, pouvaient projeter des traits à une distance plus qu'impressionnante. D'où il se trouvait, Harry discernait une corde noire, raide et, semblait-il, tressée. On ne la travaillait pas d'une telle façon par chez lui. Il s'attarda un moment à regarder les archers tirer sur des cibles placées à quelque cinquante mètres de là, sans en manquer une fois le centre. Il prit mentalement note de la chose, avant de finalement se retourner vers Théodore Nott.

« Et si nous allions visiter cette ménagerie, messire Nott ? »

L'homme s'inclina poliment, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le côté opposé de la cour, passant devant les écuries. Au-delà, dans une percée dans la muraille; une porte. Théodore l'entraîna de l'autre côté. Les chenils se trouvaient non loin, vu les aboiements qui leur parvenaient. Passant devant divers bâtiments, le blond finit par les faire pénétrer dans l'un d'eux dont la hauteur faisait au moins le double de tous les autres. À l'intérieur, dans la pénombre, on observait nombre de petites volières qui abritaient chacune un oiseau de proie.

« Nous avons les traditionnels faucons pèlerins, expliqua Théodore, les désignant d'une main, sans s'y arrêter. Il y a également quelques éperviers, faucons sacres, et finalement, notre faucon Kovàr. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant quelques cages contenant des faucons que l'on aurait pu confondre avec un pèlerin, pour un œil moins averti. La taille, cependant, n'était pas trompeuse. Deux fois plus gros, le plumage de ces hybrides était bien plus clair, rappelant à s'y tromper celui du gerfaut. Harry crut discerner une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux de celui qu'il était en train d'observer.

« Vous chassez le loup, avec ceux-ci ? »

« Le loup, le renard… Ils sont bien plus commodes que les buses à queue rousse que nous utilisions et bien plus intelligents. »

Harry acquiesça simplement, continuant de détailler l'animal devant lui. Le cri d'un des oiseaux le sortit de ses pensées. Il se détourna des cages, faisant face à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, le suivant à l'extérieur. Ils finirent la visite de la ménagerie, tandis que le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel.

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, Théodore Nott raccompagna le roi jusqu'aux portes de ses appartements, s'excusant de devoir ainsi lui fausser compagnie.

« Le Conseil de Sa Majesté doit être presque terminé, mes devoirs me rappellent auprès de lui.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Messire Nott. Vous avez été de bonne compagnie, je vous remercie pour cette visite. »

Le jeune homme attendit que le roi ait passé les portes de son logis avant de tourner les talons, partant d'un pas précipité vers le bureau de son roi, voulant être fin prêt à travailler lorsque celui-ci se présenterait à la fin de sa réunion.

De retour chez lui, Harry prit le temps de se défaire de sa large ceinture, ainsi que de son pourpoint, délaissant le tout sur son lit. Il repassa par la suite dans son salon, avant de s'aventurer sur la terrasse où il avait pris son petit-déjeuner le matin même, s'y installant. Au loin, en contrebas du palais, il pouvait apercevoir un chapiteau qui avait été dressé dans le bourg. De minces volutes de fumée blanche s'élevaient çà et là dans l'horizon, porteuses de délicieux fumets. Au château comme en ville, c'était encore jour de fête et nul doute que les festivités dureraient toute la nuit. Le roi se surprit à envier cette douce quiétude dans laquelle tous et toutes semblaient baigner. Il enviait ce roi qui pourrait léguer cette paix à son aîné.

Il avait jusqu'à maintenant pu contenir les débordements sur ses frontières. La Forêt interdite, à l'Ouest, bordait la frontière qu'il partageait avec Karnas, terres autrefois abandonnées et revendiquées par Tom Jedusor, des décennies plus tôt. Une telle protection, malgré le sinistre de l'endroit, était plus que bienvenue. Le Sud de son royaume se délimitait par une imposante chaîne de montagnes, scindée de rares cols praticables par lesquels on pouvait se risquer à traverser d'un royaume à l'autre. Il n'avait, de son vivant, jamais eu à redouter quoique ce soit de cette frontière, Kovàr prônant la neutralité.  _Jusqu'à aujourd'hui_. En ce qui concernait l'Est, les limites de Lathendärk se définissaient par un fleuve large de plusieurs kilomètres qui le séparait de Mordhémia. Lord Dumbledore n'en avait jamais eu après Lathendärk, ne s'était jamais montré menaçant. Ce n'était pas dans son intérêt. Tout ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher, c'est un certain agacement de voir le royaume de Harry Potter se dresser entre le sien et celui de son ennemi.

Le roi s'abîma dans la contemplation du paysage devant lui. Au-delà du bourg et du faux-bourg, les immaculés champs de coton dansaient au gré du vent. Le soleil, qui continuait de décroître dans le ciel, nimbait de doré ces collines ondoyantes. Le balai d'un couple d'hirondelles au-dessus des cultures le fit sourire.

Dans ses appartements, la porte s'ouvrit, le tirant de sa rêverie. Il s'apaisa aussitôt en reconnaissant les pas de Teddy. Le jeune garçon se présenta sur la terrasse, s'inclinant devant son roi.

« Le banquet se prépare, Votre Majesté. Dois-je préparer vos habits pour ce soir, ainsi qu'un bain ? »

Harry acquiesça, le renvoyant d'un geste de la main vaquer à ses affaires. Il jeta un dernier regard vers l'horizon, avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Le jeune garçon avait déjà disparu, probablement parti réclamer de l'eau chaude et un grand baquet. Le roi passa dans sa chambre où il alla s'installer à son écritoire. Se saisissant d'une plume et d'un parchemin, il inscrivit quelques brefs mots sur le papier, de son écriture tassée et légèrement inclinée. Il signa au bas de la missive et la scella d'un ruban et de son sceau.

Dans le salon, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Teddy réapparut, suivi de deux serviteurs portant le baquet d'eau et un paravent. On installa le tout dans un coin de la pièce, avant de repartir quérir l'eau chaude. Le roi appela son jeune écuyer depuis sa chambre, lui tendant le rouleau de parchemin.

« Portez cela à Messire votre père, en ville, une fois que vous aurez terminé ici, Teddy. Je saurai bien me préparer moi-même, pour ce soir. »

Le jeune garçon lui sourit, satisfait de se voir confier une mission, avant de s'incliner. Il coinça le message dans sa ceinture, s'empressant de préparer le vêtement de son maître. Harry préféra ressortir à l'extérieur, le temps que le va-et-vient dans ses appartements cesse.

Il fallut ainsi près d'un quart d'heure au personnel pour terminer de préparer son bain et le laisser enfin en paix. Son écuyer disparut en même temps qu'eux, laissant son roi à lui-même. Ces quelques heures de solitude avant le banquet lui feraient le plus grand bien. Il se glissa dans le baquet d'eau fumante et parfumée avec reconnaissance et s'appuya contre un bord, fermant les yeux. Il avait bien le temps de prendre un peu de repos.

* * *

Le roi prenait sa première pause de la matinée en regardant l'horizon se colorer de violet, puis de doré. Debout depuis une petite heure déjà, il avait rapidement ingurgité son premier encas de la journée et s'était plongé dans la paperasse qui était en suspens depuis la veille au matin, étant donné ses obligations quant au tournoi qu'il avait dû remplir. Les évènements s'étaient par la suite rapidement enchaînés. L'apparition de Harry Potter dans l'arène, leur brève réunion, le banquet et la fin de la soirée avec Théodore avait achevé de le vider de son énergie et c'est avec reconnaissance qu'il s'était blotti dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait du retard à rattraper, cependant...

Secouant la tête, Draco replongea dans le parchemin qu'il était en train de lire, s'apercevant bientôt qu'il relisait la même ligne pour la quatrième fois, sans en avoir rien retenu. Il signa au bas du document et le jeta au sein d'une des nombreuses piles devant lui. C'était le dernier. Déposant sa plume, il se leva de son siège et s'étira longuement en gémissant. L'heure de son entraînement approchait et il était déchiré entre la fatigue et le plaisir de la séance où, pour de rares fois dans la journée, il pouvait s'abandonner complètement. Il savait qu'il l'aurait davantage apprécié sans la longue journée qui s'annonçait devant lui.

Il avait l'habitude de dormir très peu chaque nuit, tout comme son père avant lui. Adapté à sa routine, il n'avait pas de problème à gérer ainsi ses journées. Il en était autrement lorsque des banquets se succédaient jour après jour, accompagnés de festivités au grand air. Cette année venait s'ajouter un conseil des vassaux où seraient débattues des questions pour le moins inhabituelles, compte tenu des très récentes circonstances.  _La neutralité de Kovàr…_  Le royaume n'avait plus connu de guerre depuis le début du règne de son grand-père. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Soupirant, il se détourna de la fenêtre où on commençait à percevoir le soleil et se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau. Les couloirs étaient encore plongés dans la pénombre, vu la disposition des fenêtres. Il pouvait percevoir les pas furtifs et rapides de domestiques non loin. Se mettant en marche, le roi bifurqua à gauche au bout du couloir, croisant une paire de gardes qui le saluèrent à son passage, au garde-à-vous. S'engageant dans une volée de marches, Draco dévala deux étages avant de traverser une arcade et de débouler dans le Grand Hall. Ici, l'agitation était bien plus marquée, les domestiques s'affairant entre la Grande Salle et les cuisines, décorant, transportant des meubles ou encore balayant. Le château était encore endormi et ils s'affairaient à aménager l'endroit pour le banquet de fermeture des festivités, le soir même.

Deux sentinelles lui ouvrirent les portes, lui permettant d'accéder à l'enceinte de la première cour intérieure, puis à la deuxième où l'on retrouvait la caserne. Le grand bâtiment, sur deux étages, était peint à la chaux et coiffé d'un toit de tuiles rouges, ingénieux aménagements que tous les soldats fréquentant l'endroit appréciaient particulièrement en ces temps de canicule. Il y faisait frais.

Le premier étage bourdonnait déjà d'activité, malgré l'heure matinale. Se glissant dans l'escalier dans l'intention de ne déranger aucun de ses soldats, Draco s'engagea au premier étage où l'attendait Sturgis Podmore, son maître-d'armes. La salle était dépourvue d'artifices. Le sol et les murs étaient peints de blanc. Sur tout un côté du mur s'étalait une armurerie impressionnante. La décoration se terminait par un tapis de pailles fraîches qui couvrait la moitié de l'endroit, servant apparemment à la lutte au corps à corps. L'homme devant lequel se présenta le roi ne s'embarrassa pas de s'incliner profondément devant lui, préférant lui offrir un sourire.

« Sa Majesté a l'air un peu patraque ce matin » se permit-il, l'amusement perçant dans sa voix.

— Vous ne l'emporterez pas facilement pour autant, Messire Sturgis » répliqua simplement le roi, allant se saisir d'une longue épée d'entraînement, dans un coin.

L'homme, en chemise, étant déjà armé et positionné, semblait attendre le premier assaut. Sautillant presque, il tanguait légèrement de gauche à droite, présageant un jeu de pieds leste. Draco jeta à peine un œil à son manège. Il connaissait le tempérament de cet homme par cœur. Il savait qu'il essaierait de profiter de sa fatigue par des feintes qu'il utilisait rarement, afin d'éveiller son attention. Aucun ennemi n'aurait pitié d'un adversaire fatigué. Sans crier gare, il se rua sur lui, la première valse commençant. L'homme accueillit sa fougue avec un éclat de rire, parant sans problème. Draco se lança à corps perdu dans leur danse, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Il aurait bien le temps de penser aux autres problèmes plus tard. Cet échange était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

« Est-ce qu'on pourra avoir des cracheurs de feu, ce soir, Père ?! Est-ce qu'on pourra ?! » s'excita Blanche, à table.

Draco avait terminé son entraînement quelques heures plus tôt et était désormais lavé de frais, les cheveux ramenés vers l'arrière, de fines nattes argentées formaient un entremêlement qui maintenait gracieusement sa longue chevelure en place. Sur son front, un diadème d'or blanc enchâssé de diamants se fondait parfaitement à sa coiffure, mettant en valeur ses prunelles grises. La simplicité des coiffes que le blond portait était le compromis qu'il avait accepté il y a longtemps, lorsque Severus s'était presque étouffé de le voir arriver à un de ses premiers Conseils tête nue. Un sourire imperceptible étira ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

Ils déjeunaient depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure maintenant, la gamine le bombardant de questions, surexcitée par la soirée à venir. C'était la première année où elle allait avoir le droit d'y assister réellement, plutôt que d'être consignée dans ses appartements avec sa nourrice et sa suite, sous prétexte qu'une telle soirée n'était pas un endroit acceptable pour une enfant. Cette permission n'en finissait plus de l'extasier et elle babillait sans fin, comme l'attestait son assiette encore pleine.

Son frère, devant elle, la regardait d'un œil agacé, mangeant en silence. Il avait essayé de faire changer d'avis son père, en apprenant la nouvelle, parce que  _forcément_  il serait obligé de garder un œil sur elle et il n'en avait pas envie. Pas qu'on allait l'obliger à le faire, mais c'était sa petite sœur et il en avait la responsabilité! Sa mère regardait d'un œil amusé cet échange entre la plus jeune des Malfoy et son père, bien appuyée au fond de son siège, une main caressant distraitement la rondeur naissante de son ventre, qui commençait à faire se distendre les coutures de sa robe.

« Vous verrez ce soir, Blanche, ne cessait de lui répondre son père, de l'amusement plein la voix. Il faut garder la surprise. »

Raphaël soupirait discrètement face à temps d'indulgence de son père, envers sa sœur. Il ne se serait jamais permis autant d'énervement, lui! On l'aurait rabroué immédiatement, puisqu'un tel comportement n'était pas digne du prince héritier!

L'heure du déjeuner était un moment privilégié où toute la famille royale se regroupait afin de partager un repas et un peu de temps en famille. Pour tout dire, c'était le seul moment, généralement, où la famille arrivait à se rassembler. Draco chérissait particulièrement ces moments où il avait l'occasion d'échanger avec l'aîné et la benjamine, les questionnant sur leur journée à venir, sur les leçons qu'ils avaient apprises le matin, sur leurs progrès avec leurs précepteurs. Les dates, les noms et les pays défilaient dans la bouche de l'héritier, tandis que Blanche se concentrait afin d'énumérer des suites de nombres et de répondre aux questions qui lui étaient posées, et ce, dans diverses langues. Dans ces moments particuliers de la journée, Draco ne pouvait empêcher ce petit sentiment de fierté, qu'il avait au creux de la poitrine, de grossir jusqu'à l'en presque étouffer. Dans ces petits moments de félicités matinales, Fleur Delacour ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embrasser chacune de ces scènes du regard, bénissant son bonheur silencieusement. Elle aurait pu difficilement demander mieux à la vie.

Raphaël avait terminé son assiette depuis un moment et écoutait, s'obstinant dans son silence. Il trouvait sa sœur bien frivole, étant donné les circonstances. Elle n'avait la tête qu'à la fête, alors qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes en ce moment! Ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'est que son père ne l'avait toujours pas mis dans la confidence des circonstances, alors que la situation était d'une importance capitale! Il s'agita sur son siège, ses prunelles grises passant systématiquement de son père à sa sœur, au fil de leur échange.

« Est-ce qu'il va y avoir la guerre, Père ? » coupa-t-il abruptement, n'y tenant plus.

Un silence brutal s'abattit sur leur petit groupe. Tous trois se retournèrent vers lui. Courageusement, il soutint le regard de son père, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse. Il avait le droit de savoir, tout de même! Le roi s'essuya la bouche de sa serviette immaculée, prenant le temps de peser soigneusement ses mots, le silence s'éternisant, sans lâcher des yeux son héritier.

« Pourquoi y aurait-il la guerre, Raphaël? » le questionna-t-il à son tour, d'un ton calme.

— Le roi de Lathendärk est ici. Il a demandé une audience pour discuter des problèmes là-bas, qu'il y a entre Mordhémia et Karnas.

— Lathendärk n'est pas pour autant en guerre, fils, répliqua son père. De même qu'il n'y a que de franches hostilités entre Mordhémia et Karnas. Aucune déclaration de guerre n'a été émise depuis la Conquête. »

Raphaël se tut, pensif, les sourcils froncés. Draco observait les émotions passant sur le visage du gamin, attentif à son débat intérieur. Il se refusait le moindre sourire, mais l'attitude de l'enfant l'amusait quelque peu. Si jeune et pourtant déjà préoccupé…

« Pourquoi veut-il de l'aide, alors ? »

Draco le dévisagea longuement, déviant par la suite son regard sur son épouse, également tout ouïe, les yeux remplis d'interrogations silencieuses. Blanche semblait un peu confuse devant la soudaine gravité de la situation. Lui qui pensait pouvoir remettre à un peu plus tard toutes ces questions et passer un déjeuner paisible!

« Parlez-moi un peu du continent, Raphäel. Comment est-il divisé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on y retrouve ?, finit-il par questionner son aîné.

— Au nord de Kovàr s'étendent les frontières de Lathendärk. C'est un petit royaume, et le climat y est un peu capricieux, s'empressa de réciter celui-ci. À l'Ouest se retrouve Karnas, conquise autrefois par Lord Jedusor. On y vit difficilement, étant donné que l'hiver y est presque toujours présent. Puis à l'Est, il y a l'Empereur Dumbledore, qui règne sur Mordhémia, où mère est née. »

— Bien. Bien, l'encouragea son père. Et maintenant, en sachant cela, pourquoi n'y a-t-il toujours pas de guerre entre Mordhémia et Karnas ? »

Le gamin fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on lui avait enseigné.

« Je… Je ne sais pas.

— Mais si. Pourquoi les armées ne s'attaquent-elles pas ? » répéta le roi, posant sa question différemment.

Raphaël garda le silence encore un moment, avant de sembler enfin comprendre :

« Parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas marcher l'une sur l'autre! »

Le roi acquiesça d'un signe de tête, satisfait de la réponse, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ? Pourquoi Harry Potter voudrait-il de notre aide, vous croyez ?

— Parce que… c'est plus simple pour eux de passer par là ? »

Le roi acquiesça à nouveau, repoussant son assiette.

« Vous avez raison, fils. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il y aura la guerre. Harry Potter demande de l'aide pour préserver la  _paix_ , pas pour faire la guerre. »

Se levant, il ajusta l'ourlet argenté de ses manches qui se terminaient en pointe sur le dos de ses mains, avant de faire le tour de la table pour aller embrasser son épouse sur le front.

« Je dois vous quitter, le Conseil n'attendra pas éternellement. »

La reine, sans un mot, lui sourit. Cependant, le pli soucieux qui lui barrait le front exprimait bien ce qu'elle pensait de toute cette situation.

« Vous choisirez sagement » l'encouragea-t-elle, presque en chuchotant, devant son air préoccupé.

Elle lui sourit. Elle le savait inquiet, suite à cette conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son fils. Le roi lui rendit son sourire et, après avoir également embrassé la benjamine sur le front, tendrement, quitta la pièce.

* * *

À vingt ans, Draco Malfoy régnait désormais depuis quatre années sur Kovàr. Il avait appris longuement de son père et, lorsque celui-ci s'était mis peu à peu à dépérir mystérieusement, sans crier gare, six ans plus tôt, il avait pris par la même occasion les charges qui lui pesaient trop. Malgré cela, à la mort du roi, Draco s'était retrouvé en terrain hostile, à la veille de ses seize printemps. Trop vieux pour être pris sous une tutelle par un régent, mais, aux yeux de tous, trop jeune pour gouverner adéquatement. Partout, dans le regard du peuple, de ses chevaliers et dans celui de la plupart de ses vassaux, il avait rencontré de l'hostilité, des préjugés... On l'avait pris pour un enfant, et ce, malgré ses preuves qu'il avait faites pour alléger le fardeau de son père!

Quatre années plus tard, il lui arrivait encore de se buter à la hargne de certains de ses sujets et, pire encore, de son Conseil! Quatre années pendant lesquelles tous et toutes avaient pu se reposer sur lui ne suffisaient toujours pas à faire oublier son jeune âge, alors que ni la famine, ni le froid, ni la maladie n'avaient ravagé le royaume depuis le début de son règne. Que faudrait-il de plus ? Il connaissait des endroits où des rois – et même des reines! – étaient montés sur le trône à un âge bien plus tendre et n'avaient pas eu à affronter une telle grogne. Il tâchait d'enfouir ce sentiment préoccupant tout au fond de lui, de ne jamais en parler et de faire bonne figure, dans l'espoir que les gens finiraient par oublier, par accepter. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Tous les beaux discours qu'il pourrait élaborer ne suffiraient pas à planter la graine de la confiance dans le corps et l'esprit de ses sujets et à y distiller la clémence dont il avait besoin. Severus tâchait de le tenir à flot, dans cette mer d'impopularité intermittente et Théo, ce cher Théodore, était également d'un secours rassurant, toujours présent lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Il était difficile cependant d'effacer des esprits le règne de Lucius Malfoy, pour faire accepter le sien. Feu son père avait été un roi aimé et respecté, doté d'un sens de la justice qui lui avait valu sa grande popularité et qui avait su prendre l'épée seulement lorsque la situation n'avait d'autres issues. Dans le regard de ses sujets, c'était lui que Draco rencontrait, rapidement estompé par de la déception lorsqu'ils réalisaient qu'il n'était pas son père. Cette éternelle comparaison avec Lucius Malfoy. Il n'en était malheureusement qu'une pâle copie. Certains jours, il en avait hurlé de rage et s'était pris à haïr son géniteur. Il en ressentait une profonde honte peu après, lorsque la tempête se calmait. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de quelque chose de notable, d'un évènement marquant pour se forger sa propre image!

Draco atteignit les portes du Salon des Vassaux, où il leur avait donné rendez-vous. Devant la lourde porte fermée l'attendait Severus. Il eut tout de suite l'air préoccupé en voyant l'expression de son roi.

« Arrête de te tourmenter!

— Bonjour à toi aussi. », lui répliqua le blond, l'air encore sombre.

Severus lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Les gens sont ravis des festivités, tes vassaux y compris! Alors, chasse ces idées noires et va mâter tout ce monde là-dedans! Ils t'attendent et c'est ce que  _toi_  tu attendais! »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réprimande de son oncle, alors que celui-ci le poussait vers la porte. Il voulut ajouter un mot, mais fut brutalement coupé :

« Théodore s'occupe de notre prestigieux invité, tel que convenu! Ne t'inquiète pas! »

Après un dernier regard en direction du clerc, Draco franchit la porte, tête haute, faisant son entrée dans la salle, amorçant ainsi son premier Conseil de l'année. Il embrassa immédiatement la scène du regard, prenant le pouls de l'ensemble de ses vassaux. Regroupé dans un coin, le trio de confiance du roi discutait à voix basse. Le plus grand, châtain et les yeux très bleus, était penché sur les deux autres en raison de sa taille. À sa droite, nonchalamment appuyé contre le dossier du fauteuil, où était assis le plus vieux des trois, un jeune homme à la peau basanée et aux yeux noirs riait d'une réplique du premier. Un peu plus loin, droit comme un i et lui tournant le dos, Draco distingua la présence de Ted Tonks en contre-jour de la fenêtre à laquelle il faisait face, observant sans doute les allées et venues dans la cour en contrebas. Solitaire, comme toujours. Marcus Flint, silhouette squelettique et air hagard, était déjà installé à la grande table ronde. Non loin de lui, Bartemius Croupton, profondément ennuyé, faisait face à la seule femme du groupe, celle-ci faisant office de substitut de son époux depuis de nombreuses années : Dolores Ombrage.

« Messires, Madame. Bonjour. Je vois que nous sommes au complet. Nous procèderons sans plus tarder. », déclara le roi sans préambule, venant s'attabler, l'expression vide.

Olivier Dubois, Alastor Maugrey dit le Fol Œil, et Blaise Zabini vinrent s'installer d'un même mouvement à la table, le plus vieux à la droite du roi, son évêque prenant plutôt place à sa gauche. Zabini ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un sourire complice et encourageant avec son roi. Tonks ne tarda pas à s'installer également.

« Bien. Comme chaque année à cette époque, nous nous réunissons pour parler de la santé du royaume. Nous traiterons de deux choses aujourd'hui, à commencer par l'agriculture et l'économie et, bien entendu, de cette demande qui nous parvient de notre voisin et qui, je le sais, vous préoccupe tous. Mais d'abord, procédons par le début. »

L'assemblée était silencieuse et une certaine tension était palpable dans l'air. Severus Snape déposa quelques parchemins à dérouler devant le roi, présentant ainsi les états de compte du royaume.

« Suite à l'analyse des rapports rendus par vos intendants, j'ai cru remarquer une baisse de rendement de votre côté, Alastor...

— L'hiver fut long, Votre Majesté, bien que peu enneigé, et mes terres ont pris davantage de temps à s'éveiller… La moisson devrait tout de même être fructueuse! Sa Majesté n'est pas sans savoir que mes frontières se délimitent dans la région la plus froide de son royaume… »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« J'en ai conscience Alastor, mais je compte tout de même sur vous pour fournir votre part du grenier pour cet hiver. Chacun en a le devoir. »

Il se tourna par la suite vers Blaise Zabini.

« On m'a rapporté une baisse du cheptel dans les troupeaux du Nord, Blaise ? Malgré les nombreuses naissances cette année ? »

Les yeux bleu sombre qui étaient fixés sur le roi cillèrent, signe de gêne. Poussant un soupir, l'homme refréna son envie de se tortiller sur son siège, visiblement mal à l'aise, avant de répondre :

« J'ai bien peur que les loups aient été particulièrement actifs tout l'hiver et même ce printemps et nous en avons attrapé très peu... Nous avons perdu beaucoup de têtes. Nous pourrions toujours en racheter pour sécuriser les besoins de l'hiver en approche, mais il faudrait avancer une certaine somme…

— Votre avis ?

— Sauf Votre respect, Votre Majesté… Je crois que notre lot de bêtes est suffisamment élevé pour le moment. Nous passerons l'hiver, s'il n'est pas trop rude. Il sera toujours temps d'acheter de nouvelles bêtes au printemps prochain, s'il n'y a pas assez de naissances. »

Le roi acquiesça à ce conseil, Severus Snape écrivant à toute allure, à sa gauche. Bien que spécialisé dans la culture du coton de façon générale, le royaume était divisé en fief où chacun avait sa spécialité. Les pâturages gras que l'on retrouvait chez Zabini et Maugrey, plus au Nord, étaient particulièrement propices à l'élevage du bétail et par conséquent à la grande présence de meutes de loups. L'assemblée se déroula ainsi pendant un moment, alors que le petit groupe débattait du prix du coton qui augmentait sans cesse, étant donné la demande croissante, des possibles améliorations à faire, des procédés de teinture de moins en moins couteux et qui pourraient rapporter de plus en plus. On souligna la tranquillité de la Forêt du côté Ouest du royaume et de la quasi-absence des tribus barbares depuis les dernières semaines, à ce même endroit. Ted Tonks, Dolores Ombrage et Bartemius Croupton mentionnèrent également les difficultés du début d'année reliées à la gelée d'importants cours d'eau dont les glaces ne s'étaient brisées que fort tard au printemps, retardant toute l'économie des fiefs les plus isolés du royaume. Une ombre furtive passa sur le visage du roi, à cette mention.

_Un libre accès à mes frontières, à mes eaux, sans taxe._

Il s'obligea à chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure d'aborder la question.

« ... du côté des frontières voisines, disait Severus, penché sur sa paperasse. On a signalé peu de mouvements au niveau de nos frontières, à l'exception du commerce. Nos échanges avec Mordhémia sont toujours aussi fructifiants. Cependant, nous avons enregistré une certaine baisse au niveau de Karnas. Le mouvement semble se faire bien davantage au Sud, leurs gens ne franchissant pas nos frontières. »

Presque imperceptiblement, la réunion semblait avoir glissé dans la direction du problème que tous attendaient visiblement, si ce n'est de débattre, d'au moins discuter. Rusé Severus. Le sous-entendu du déplacement des troupes vers le Sud amenait à point la mention de leur second problème.

À tour de rôle, Draco scruta un à un ses vassaux, pensif. Il finit par rejeter la tête en arrière, les yeux levés vers le plafond où un complexe enchevêtrement de fioritures se dessinait dans le bois sombre. Il ne savait comment aborder adéquatement la question. D'un côté, Severus était d'accord avec lui pour qu'il aille visiter son voisin et pour s'en faire un vassal. La proposition était beaucoup trop alléchante et il aurait été fou de refuser. Ses vassaux seraient sans doute du même avis. D'un autre côté, s'il y avait guerre et qu'ils l'emportaient, lui et Harry Potter, il y aurait alors un conflit entre eux deux. Délivré du joug de Tom Jedusor et de la sournoise menace d'une invasion à tout moment, qui lui pendait au-dessus de la tête comme une épée de Damoclès, Harry Potter voudrait sans doute alors récupérer son bien et son peuple. Draco n'avait pas envie d'une guerre, alors une seconde… ni de léguer des ennuis à son fils. Qu'arriverait-il si, pire, il était tué pendant un conflit qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver ? D'un autre côté, pour le peu qu'il avait pu apercevoir la veille, Potter ne semblait pas être un gamin voulant jouer à la guerre. Ses propositions étaient on ne peut plus sérieuses et son orgueil devait souffrir de se faire piétiner, pour réclamer ainsi de l'aide. L'homme semblait avoir des principes et des idéaux suffisamment encrés en lui pour être capable de mettre de côté ses sentiments et faire ce qui devait être fait. Ses résolutions prises, Draco se retourna vers sa petite assemblée.

« Messires, Madame. » commença-t-il avec emphase, parlant à mots détachés. « Vous êtes bien entendu au courant de la présence dans nos murs de notre voisin, Sa Majesté le roi de Lathendärk, de même que vous devez bien vous douter de la raison de sa présence. »

Un silence accueillit sa prise de parole.

« Je vous rassure tout de suite, Harry Potter n'est pas venu demander de l'épauler dans une guerre. Nous n'allons pas lever d'armée.

— Pas tout de suite, vous voulez dire ?, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Maugrey.

Draco lui jeta un regard indulgent.

« Pas tout de suite et je l'espère bien jamais, si les choses se présentent comme elles semblent se présenter, Alastor. Le roi est ici pour nous soumettre une proposition de vassalité qui lui permettrait de se mettre sous notre protection et d'ainsi se protéger contre les deux royaumes qui se tiraillent de chaque côté de ses frontières, mais surtout de protéger son peuple et c'est là son principal souci. »

La déclaration du roi abasourdit l'entièreté de ses vassaux. À quel genre de roi avaient-ils donc affaire ?

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens!, déclara brutalement Dolores Ombrage. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond! Il perd tout en faisant cela! Comment peut-il penser à une chose pareille sans que nous soupçonnions quoi que ce soit ? »

Elle se leva brusquement sur ses courtes jambes potelées, soudain bien agitée.

« Il y a sûrement un piège Votre Majesté! Le royaume ne peut qu'en souffrir profondément! Le royaume a-t-il les moyens d'en soutenir un second ?! »

— Contrôlez-vous un peu Dame Ombrage » la morigéna gentiment Olivier Dubois, qui lui faisait face, se retournant ensuite vers son roi. Qu'avait-il à proposer en échange ? Parce que pour l'instant, je ne vois que des avantages pour lui… »

Draco sourit devant la perspicacité de son vassal.

« En annexant Lathendärk, en tant que vassal, nous avons un libre accès à ses frontières, ses domaines, ses productions, mais surtout : ses montagnes qui font sa richesse et un accès bien plus facile aux eaux libres. Ceci n'est pas pour vous déplaire, étant donné ce que vous m'avez dit plus tôt, n'est-ce pas Ted ? »

L'homme, qui n'avait pas pris la parole jusqu'à maintenant, dut reconnaître que son roi avait marqué un point. Un accès aux eaux libres ne pouvait que leur être avantageux. Le royaume en profiterait grandement. Il acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, convaincu pour sa part. Le roi se retourna par la suite vers ses trois vassaux en qui il avait le plus confiance, chacun étant aligné côte à côte autour de la grande table ronde qu'ils partageaient tous. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, ce fut Bartemius Croupton qui prit la parole :

« Comment savoir si ce n'est pas du vent ? Je crois savoir qu'aucun de nous n'a visité ce royaume! Pas même vous, mon roi. Zabini ?

L'intéressé secoua négativement la tête.

« Je partage bien ma frontière avec ses montagnes, mais celles-ci appartiennent à Lathendärk. Ils ont la responsabilité de ce qui y rôde. Certaines sentinelles dorment bien sur mes terres, certaines nuits, mais nous n'avons jamais rien pu en tirer.

— Le voilà, son piège!, s'insurgea la seule femme à table. Nous allons nous retrouver coincés en l'ayant à notre charge et ils ne nous apporteront rien! Son royaume doit être monstrueusement sans le sou! Quel genre de roi ne peut pas lever son armée lui-même ?

— Il suffit, Dolores! » tonna Draco, fronçant les sourcils.

Il ponctua sa tirade de son poing s'abattant sur la table, entraînant aussitôt un lourd silence dans la salle.

« Me croyez-vous idiot ?

— N… non, mon roi, cafouilla-t-elle.

— Je vous ai dit de vous taire! Vous n'êtes pas reine ici, vous êtes vassal substituant de votre époux malade! Je ne vais pas accepter une proposition pareille d'un pur étranger, sans voir de mes propres yeux, le profit que nous pouvons en tirer. Le profit que  _je_  peux en retirer, pour le royaume. Harry Potter n'est pas un idiot également et ne s'est pas présenté ici les mains vides! Ainsi, voilà ce que j'ai à soumettre à mon Conseil : Je partirai, tout comme vous, à la fin de ces festivités et me rendrait sur les terres de notre voisin pour voir de mes propres yeux ce qu'il a à nous offrir et ce qu'il tient tant à protéger! Ma décision finale sera rendue seulement, et seulement après avoir vu tout cela par moi-même. Le Conseil soumettra cette proposition à Sa Majesté demain, dans l'avant-midi, sur les coups de neuf heures, avant le départ de chacun. Vous serez tous invités à signer un document stipulant cet accord avec Lathendärk et le roi lui-même devra également signer. À la suite de quoi j'apposerai ma propre signature une fois que j'aurai pu constater que ce qu'il y a là-bas est à l'avantage du royaume. »

Son ton avait été froid et catégorique. Il s'était efforcé de contrôler la colère qu'avait fait naître en lui cette femme, et qui avait transpercé dans son discours, lorsqu'il l'avait rabrouée.

« Sur cela, ma décision est prise. Nous nous reverrons demain matin. Soyez à l'heure. Madame. Messires. »

Il inclina la tête dans leur direction.

« À ce soir ».

Ses vassaux restèrent pétrifiés devant sa soudaine véhémence, puis s'empressèrent de se lever, s'inclinant devant lui et sortant d'un pas pressé du grand salon, y laissant leur roi avec son évêque. Celui-ci attendit d'entendre la porte se refermer derrière eux avant de se retourner vers un Draco las, poussant un profond soupir. Avait-il bien fait d'agir ainsi ? Il avait senti, avec effroi, la discussion partir en vrille et la tension s'installer entre ses vassaux, la situation lui échappant presque des mains. Il s'était vu devoir renoncer à son projet, s'il ne reprenait pas bien vite le contrôle de la discussion, en imposant son point de vue et donc sa décision.

« J'ai été draconien, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? Je leur ai imposé quelque chose dont ne je ne suis même pas certain moi-même… Et si j'avais tort ? »

L'homme secoua la tête, roulant ses parchemins et ramassant son nécessaire d'écriture.

« Tu t'es comporté en roi. Ils ne sont, de toute façon, jamais tous d'accord sur la même chose, le débat aurait duré pendant des heures et ils ne seraient arrivés à aucune décision, si tu les avais laissé faire.

— Mais si j'ai tort ? » répéta obstinément le blond, soucieux. Si ça ne nous apportait que des ennuis ? »

L'homme le fixa pendant de longues secondes, le visage inexpressif, avant de finalement sourire et se redresser, obligeant son roi à lever la tête pour le regarder bien en face.

« C'est avec des ennuis que ton père est devenu ce qu'il était et qu'il s'est fait aimer comme il a été aimé, Draco. Aujourd'hui, tu as pris la décision qu'il aurait lui-même prise. »

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, en contournant le fauteuil du roi, la pressant doucement.

« Il aurait été fier de toi, s'il avait pu entendre ce discours. »

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce à pas feutrés, refermant sans un bruit la porte derrière lui et laissant son roi seul dans la pièce; à ses pensées. Celui-ci se leva à son tour et alla se poster à la fenêtre, observant les mouvements dans la cour intérieure, en contre bas. Le soleil avait poursuivi sa course dans le ciel et les champs que l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin étaient baignés par la lumière déclinante du soleil, nimbant l'immaculé coton de doré. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début du conseil et Draco devrait bientôt penser à aller se préparer pour le banquet de fermeture de ce soir. Il était cependant tourmenté, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais la dernière déclaration de son évêque, concernant son père, l'avait profondément secoué. Son père aurait-il réellement pris cette décision ? Mais, surtout, était-ce réellement la  _bonne_  décision ?

* * *

Pâtés de lièvres, cerfs servis dans une succulente sauce au sureau, poisson citronné, perdrix aux noix et accompagnées de ses petits oignons... Les plats s'étaient succédés aux tables, les convives s'en donnant à cœur joie. On les avait régalé des meilleurs crus disponibles dans les caves du roi, celui-ci embrassant du regard l'agitation de la salle, la bonne humeur de ses invités lui étant contagieuse.

Les tables venaient à peine d'être emportées que les premières notes de lyre, de harpe et de luth s'élevaient déjà dans l'air. Tout un chacun applaudit à ce son et il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que des couples se rassemblent, face à face, au centre de la salle, s'alignant pour une tresque. Dominant la salle depuis l'estrade où il était assis, Draco Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à son voisin de droite. Harry Potter semblait particulièrement absorbé par l'agitation autour d'eux, un vague sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Ses yeux détaillaient le moindre recoin de la salle, depuis les guirlandes de cerfeuil s'enroulant autour des immenses poutrelles du plafond et piquetées de fleurs de pommier embaumant l'air, jusqu'aux tentures blanches et argentées qui y pendaient, cascadant jusqu'au sol en suivant les murs. De part et d'autre des portes de la grande salle, de même que celles donnant accès à un jardin, où il était possible d'aller se balader, de somptueuses statues de sucre s'élevaient sur plusieurs mètres de haut, taillées de sorte à ressembler à des créatures de légendes tout droit sorties de l'imagination. Harry avait particulièrement apprécié le griffon et le dragon qui se faisaient face, atteignant presque les quatre mètres, dressés sur leurs pattes postérieures, s'élevant derrière eux sur l'estrade, parfaitement alignés entre les fauteuils qu'ils occupaient tous deux. Il n'avait pas exprimé le moindre commentaire, mais il espérait que cette attention était de bon augure.

Le roi ne lui avait pas glissé le moindre mot quant à la réunion qu'il avait tenue cet après-midi-là, se contentant de le saluer fort courtoisement avant de lui présenter officiellement sa ravissante épouse, ainsi que ses deux héritiers. Harry avait senti le regard de la cour toute entière peser sur sa nuque, pendant ce bref échange, faisant de son mieux pour se montrer sûr de lui, courtois, mais plus que tout, charmeur. Il ne pouvait laisser passer cette occasion d'essayer de tous les amadouer avec ses manières et son sourire. Ils avaient par la suite tous pu s'installer pour le banquet, sous les applaudissements cérémonieux de l'assemblée présente.

Les trois premières danses se terminèrent rapidement sans qu'aucun des deux rois ne se fût levé pour y participer. Lorsque les dernières notes de la tresque se terminèrent, s'enchaînant sur une autre, les serviteurs furent de nouveau autorisés à pénétrer dans la salle, porteur d'autres distractions. Selon les usages, il fallait attendre ces trois premières danses d'ouverture du banquet avant de pouvoir s'aventurer à d'autres amusements. La coutume avait été instaurée par le grand-père même de l'actuel roi, qui adorait danser, et personne avait ne serait-ce pensé, à en déroger depuis. Ainsi, on aménagea les coins de la Grande Salle avec des tables pouvant accueillir jusqu'à une dizaine de personnes, habillées d'immaculées nappes brodées de minuscules feuilles argentées. Sur ces tables, on laissa à la disposition des nobles présents divers jeux, tels des cartes et des dés, ou encore des jeux de tables, permettant ainsi aux sujets n'ayant pas la tête à la danse de tout de même se distraire. Pour compléter le tableau, des bancs furent également aménagés, agrémentés de moelleux coussins. Tout aussi discrètement qu'ils s'étaient exécutés, ils se retirèrent, non sans s'être inclinés profondément en direction de leur roi. Celui-ci sourit discrètement et attendit patiemment la fin de la danse avant de se lever de table, faisant signe aux ménestrels de s'arrêter pour un temps. Presque d'un même mouvement, tout un chacun se retourna vers lui.

« Mes chers amis, commença-t-il. Voici déjà venu le moment de la fermeture de nos festivités, officiellement. Ce soir, je vous invite à profiter encore une fois de tout ce qu'il me fait plaisir de mettre à votre disposition. Que cette nuit soit une nuit de joies, une nuit de plaisirs, une nuit que vous n'oublierez pas! »

Sa dernière déclaration déclencha un tonnerre d'acclamations et d'applaudissements. Pourtant, au même instant, la salle fut plongée dans une brusque pénombre, les braseros soudain étouffés. L'assemblée sursauta dans un même mouvement à l'ouverture des grandes portes de la salle, la pièce brusquement illuminée par une soudaine mer de feu envahissant l'air, au-dessus de leur tête. Profitant de l'effet produit, les ménestrels joignirent leurs instruments au numéro, alors qu'une dizaine d'acrobates franchissaient les portes, des torches à la main. On put distinctement entendre la princesse s'extasier sur l'estrade, tout au fond de la pièce, alors que des jongleurs montaient sur les tables désormais vides de nourriture, des torches tournoyant au-dessus de leur tête. Rapidement, la pièce fut emplie de saltimbanques pirouettant dans les airs et faisant tournoyer de grands tissus enflammés au-dessus de leur tête, dessinant d'éphémères formes dans le vide, au grand plaisir de tous.

Profitant de la fascination de tous pour le spectacle, Draco se pencha vers son homologue, lui-même occupé à regarder le spectacle. Voyant cela, il tendit la main pour le toucher délicatement au bras, attirant ainsi son attention. Sursautant, Harry se retourna vers lui.

« Il y aura une réunion, dans la matinée. Vous y êtes invité. Nous débattrons de votre situation et sur ce que je suis en moyen de vous donner. »

Malgré ses efforts pour cacher l'inquiétude que de tels propos faisaient naître en lui, Draco discerna distinctement l'ombre qui passa furtivement sur son visage, assombrissant le vert de ses yeux. Il sourit, rassurant.

« Les nouvelles sont bonnes, Votre Altesse, ne vous inquiétez pas ainsi. Profitez de la soirée sans craintes. »

Harry le scruta attentivement, pendant de longues secondes, avant de lui accorder également un sourire, hochant imperceptiblement la tête. Il se retint cependant de pousser un soupir. Il pourrait lâcher la bride à son soulagement une fois loin des yeux.

« Vous m'en voyez… vraiment ravi! J'y serai ponctuellement. »

Ils échangèrent encore un regard avant que le plus vieux ne se saisisse de sa coupe, l'élevant dans sa direction.

« À votre magnifique banquet, vos festivités et votre royaume. »

Surpris, mais charmé par l'attention, Draco leva également sa coupe et ils burent de concert. Le numéro des cracheurs de feu se termina pratiquement au même instant, ne leur laissant pas l'occasion d'échanger davantage. Blanche, au côté de la reine, semblait avoir bien du mal à garder son calme, extatique face au spectacle qui venait d'avoir lieu. À ses côtés, Raphaël faisait mine de paraître agacé par son attitude, mais le sourire qui flottait sur son visage témoignait qu'il avait également apprécié le numéro. Le sourire que la benjamine offrit à son père valait son pesant d'or et celui-ci ne fut pas mécontent d'avoir cédé à sa demande. Surprenant un peu son homologue, Harry finit par se lever, lui offrant un bref signe de tête en signe de salutation, se dirigeant vers les tables de jeux où bon nombre de vassaux s'étaient regroupés, dont Zabini et Dubois, disputant une partie de cartes avec quelques autres hommes que le roi ne se rappelait pas avoir croisés.

« Messires, les salua-t-il, levant de suite une main apaisante pour les empêcher de se lever lorsqu'ils virent qui leur adressait la parole. Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Il semble rester une place à votre table. »

On s'empressa aussitôt à lui faire place, redistribuant les cartes, un silence gêné s'installant presque aussitôt. Après quelques minutes dans cette ambiance, où ils se contentèrent de se passer les cartes, le roi ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement de leur malaise.

« Vous accordez beaucoup trop d'importance à ma présence à votre table, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Détendez-vous, amusez-vous! »

Il remplit lui-même le verre de Zabini, dont le niveau était dangereusement bas.

« Dites-moi, Sir Zabini, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes mon plus proche voisin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Voyant qu'on s'aventurait dans un terrain qui lui était familier, ce dernier se décrispa quelque peu, acquiesçant.

« En effet, Votre Altesse. Nous partageons la même frontière, avec vos montagnes.

— Ces foutues montagnes vous voulez dire! », répliqua Harry, surprenant l'ensemble de la table.

Un bref échange de regard et tous éclatèrent de rire, devant la situation. L'ambiance se détendit considérablement, les conversations coulant plus aisément, alors que les cartes se cachaient et se retournaient sur la table, certains faisant des gains, d'autres en perdant.

« Je vous les ferai visiter un de ces jours, si vous le voulez. C'est la moindre des choses, vu la proximité! Vous avez bien dû avoir des ennuis avec ces pics, n'est-ce pas ?

— Des ennuis ? Vous voulez dire... des raids ?, questionna Blaise, détournant quelque peu la question, un peu appréhensif de la réponse, alors que Harry le dévisageait en souriant.

— Oui... L'on pourrait appeler cela ainsi. Mais votre réponse suffit à ma question. Oui, oui... ce sera une bonne chose de vous mettre au courant, mon ami. »

Blaise voulut le questionner davantage, mais le regard du roi suffit à faire mourir sa question avant qu'elle n'ait franchi ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer d'en savoir plus. Après tout, si lui-même était le principal concerné par ces montagnes et n'était pas même au courant, sans doute y avait-il une bonne raison... et cette bonne raison n'était sans doute pas très rassurante.

Le roi se retourna par la suite en direction d'Olivier Dubois, dont l'attitude défiante ne s'était pas encore tout à fait dissipée, ses prunelles d'un noir d'encre ne le lâchant pas.

« Je n'ai pas eu la chance de vous féliciter pour le tournoi, Sir Dubois. Vous vous êtes très bien battu. »

L'homme eut un sourire en coin à son intention, inclinant la tête en signe de remerciement.

« Sa Majesté était meilleur, cependant. »

Harry ne releva pas. C'était la vérité.

« On m'a rapporté que vous étiez un rude combattant. Probablement le meilleur du royaume.

— Son Altesse sait comment sont les gens. Ils exagèrent toujours. Ce fut un honneur... »

Le roi, face à lui, leva la main pour mettre sa flatterie en suspens. Dubois tâchait de se montrer modeste, mais le compliment ne lui avait pas déplu, chacun avait pu le constater.

« Qu'importe ce que disent les gens. Vous gagnez presque à chaque année. Je me vois donc honoré de vous avoir affronté. L'honneur fut pour moi. »

Disant cela, Harry inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction, surprenant le principal concerné, qui ne put que l'en remercier chaleureusement, avant que la conversation ne soit détournée sur autre chose.

La soirée allait bon train et il fallut bientôt mettre les enfants au lit, avant que la soirée ne dégénère trop pour eux. Le vin coulait à flots et les invités étaient de plus en plus débraillés. Çà et là le regard pouvait cueillir des scènes qui n'auraient pas eu de raison d'être sans tout ce vin.

Dans un coin, une servante au corset à demi délassé, assise sur les genoux d'un noble de moindre importance. Un peu plus loin, des jeunes filles un peu trop entreprenantes, toutes regroupées autour d'un charmant jeune homme aux boucles blondes et au sourire éclatant.

De menus détails, mais suffisamment évocateur pour sonner l'heure du coucher pour la marmaille. Harry avait réintégré son siège à la table d'honneur depuis un moment, lorsque ce moment sonna. Le roi et la reine n'en avaient pas bougé, discutant tranquillement entre eux deux. Se penchant vers son homologue, enhardi par le vin, et élevant suffisamment la voix pour se faire entendre de tous deux, vu les cris et les rires qui se répercutaient dans la salle, Harry lança un :

« M'accorderiez-vous une danse, Votre Majesté ? »

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds, croassant un «  _Excusez-moi_  ? ». Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, devant sa stupeur, en devinant parfaitement la cause.

« Excusez-moi, je me suis mal exprimé. Avec votre permission, et la sienne bien entendu, puis-je vous emprunter votre ravissante épouse pour une danse ? »

Devant le ridicule de la situation, Draco rit à son tour, un peu de rose colorant ses joues. Il avait pensé que Harry Potter avait voulu danser avec lui. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot, se trouvant stupide d'avoir déduit une telle chose.

« Oui, oui, bien entendu. Je vous en prie. Amusez-vous! »

Il prit la main de son épouse, la baisant délicatement, avant de la placer dans celle du roi, qui s'était levé et avait fait le tour de leur siège. Aussitôt, la musique s'interrompit sous les applaudissements des invités, ceux-ci faisant cercle autour de ce couple parfaitement contrastant. Sur un geste du roi de Kovàr, les premières notes s'élevèrent. Harry Potter et Fleur Delacour amorcèrent les premiers pas de concert, mains jointes, l'une dans une attitude fière, le menton levé et le pied léger, sourire aux lèvres, le second l'air particulièrement amusé, ne semblant n'avoir aucun problème à guider sa partenaire, les gestes sûrs. Peu à peu, on vint se joindre à eux.

« J'espère que ce sourire moqueur n'est pas à mon attention, Votre Grâce. Je n'aimerais pas que vous vous moquiez de moi!

— Soyez sans crainte, Votre Altesse, bien loin de moi cette idée. Seulement, il y a que j'aime particulièrement danser et vous me voyez ravi de m'avoir accepté comme partenaire. »

Il n'y avait rien à redire à cette réponse, mais Fleur ne fut pas dupe de ce sourire qui devait être destiné à autre chose. Elle décida tout de même de passer outre, se concentrant sur leur prestigieux invité.

« Vous a-t-on installé à votre convenance ? Manque-t-il quoique ce soit à votre confort ? Je ne saurais tolérer que vous ne soyez à votre aise.

— Vous êtes bien bonne de vous en enquérir, mais n'ayez crainte, je ne manque de rien. Mes moindre désir sont devancés avant même que j'en fasse la demande. »

La reine acquiesça d'un signe de tête, satisfaite. Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant un moment, en silence, ayant usé les banalités. Lui lançant un regarde à la dérobée, par-dessous ses longs cils, Fleur avança une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Je vais peut-être vous paraître impolie, mais nous en savons tellement peu sur vous. Dites-moi, Votre Grâce, êtes-vous marié ? Avez-vous des enfants ? »

Harry lui accorda un sourire plus doux, tout en la faisant tournoyer. Il la dépassait d'une tête et, entre ses mains, la frêle silhouette de la reine ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume.

« Un royaume a besoin d'une reine et d'héritiers, éluda-t-il, mais devant son air agacé, il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. « J'ai une femme, en effet, et l'on m'a accordé deux merveilleux enfants. »

Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais les boucles blondes de la reine, de même que sa peau claire et ses prunelles d'une couleur indéfinie, où l'on distinguait tantôt du violet et tantôt du bleu, et qui semblaient le scruter jusqu'au fond de son âme le troublaient. Ses traits délicats avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant.

« Sans doute les verrez-vous très bientôt, s'il m'est donné l'occasion de pouvoir vous les présenter. »

Harry distingua nettement l'éclair de satisfaction qui passa sur les traits de la reine, mais que celle-ci s'empressa de cacher sous un sourire charmeur.

« Ce serait charmant, vraiment agréable. Je les accueillerai avec affection à la cour. »

Du haut de l'estrade d'où il n'avait pas bougé, Draco observait le couple de danseurs. Il avait vu tour à tour l'amusement, puis la douceur passer sur le visage de son invité qui semblait particulièrement absorbé par sa conversation avec la reine. D'où il se trouvait, bien qu'il ne puisse entendre la conversation, Draco pouvait deviner les manigances de celle-ci. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle utiliserait ce court moment et tout son charme pour soutirer des informations au roi. Elle n'avait rien formulé, mais son époux savait pertinemment qu'elle se mourrait d'en apprendre plus sur ses intentions, de même que sur sa personne. On ne laissait pas entrer ainsi dans sa demeure un parfait étranger, le laisser se promener librement et faire à sa guise, sans à tout le moins prendre quelques précautions.

« Comment se porte votre royaume ? questionnait la reine, parfait reflet de la pensée du roi. L'hiver a-t-il été rude ?

— L'hiver est toujours rude, par chez moi. Je vous conseille fortement d'enrailler tout désir de visite pendant ces longs et sombres mois... Mes gens y sont particulièrement endurants. Remarquablement même. Ils sont faits d'un autre sang. N'y voyez là aucune insulte, mais vous ne vous y plairiez pas.

— Oh vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui vous rend donc si unique ? »

Harry soutint son regard, silencieux. Il la scruta ainsi pendant de longues secondes, avant de sourire. Les femmes étaient toutes les mêmes, et ce, peu importe leur rang. Elles aimaient à manipuler.

« Le désir de survie. De vie. »

Il se tapota l'estomac de l'index.

« Encré juste là, dès l'enfance. Ces gens – mes gens – peuvent consentir à faire d'énormes sacrifices, en échange de cela. »

Il marqua une pause pour souffler et pour calmer les tremblements imperceptibles qu'il sentait naître dans ses mains, l'émotion rendant sa voix légèrement rauque. Il ne voulait surtout pas cela.

« Nous y sommes tous préparés, finit-il par reprendre. Et prêt à faire l'impossible, sans retour en arrière. »

Le visage de la reine avait changé d'expression. Elle affichait toujours son sourire d'apparat, mais ses yeux étaient d'une grande froideur à présent. Se rapprochant du roi, pour les besoins du pas, elle en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille, sur la pointe des pieds :

« Faites bien attention, Votre Altesse. Je ne tolèrerai aucune disgrâce de mon époux, aucune bévue. Mon époux a déjà du mal à faire respecter ce nom qu'il porte. N'allez pas l'entraîner dans une guerre inutile et impopulaire. Quémandez si vous le voulez, implorez à l'aide si cela vous plaît, mais ne faites aucun faux pas ou je le saurai. Et alors vous n'aimerez pas la façon dont je vous le ferai savoir, à mon tour. »

De nouveau à quelques distances d'elle, Harry la dévisagea longuement, avant de s'incliner profondément, pour les besoins du dernier pas, les luths se taisant. Toujours sans un mot, il lui prit la main du bout des doigts, se retournant vers l'assemblée qui applaudissait. Il la raccompagna jusqu'au bas de l'estrade, baisant le saphir qu'elle avait au doigt, parfaitement agencé à la soie azur de sa robe, avant de la laisser rejoindre son époux.

« Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de soirée, Madame. Ce fut un réel plaisir. »

Il se retourna ensuite en direction du roi, lui offrant une révérence, son bras accompagnant celle-ci d'un gracieux mouvement en arc, avant de se redresser sur un « Votre Majesté. » et de tourner les talons, s'éloignant en direction des grandes portes de la salle, la foule se refermant sur son passage. Draco Malfoy, surpris, se retourna vers son épouse qui haussa les épaules dans une parfaite attitude d'innocence.

« Sa Majesté était fatigué. C'est pour quoi elle voulait cette danse, avant de nous quitter pour ce soir. »

Draco n'était pas dupe, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas le temps de faire avouer la reine. Il avait parfaitement vu le masque de froideur qui s'était brusquement installé sur le visage de Harry Potter, pour un moment infime certes, de même que le changement dans sa posture, de la tension dans ses épaules. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que Fleur y était pour quelque chose.

Devant lui, la foule avait continué les festivités, le départ de l'invité de marque du roi étant déjà bien loin dans leur esprit. Songeur, Draco termina son vin, impatient de la fin de ce banquet. Ce soir, il irait rejoindre la reine et il tenterait d'élucider les zones grises de cette scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux et qui l'empêchaient d'y voir clair.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	3. Chapitre III

**Disclaimer**  : Les personnages (dans leur presque totalité) et l'univers exclusivement dédié à Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Tout le reste est ma propriété, tant au niveau de l'intrigue que des personnages connexes et lieux en tout genre. Attention, je mords.

 **Titre**  : Idylle Chevalresque  
 **Auteur**  : Laika  
 **Genre**  : Action/Aventure /Romance/Drama.

 **Rating**  : R et/ou M  
 **Avertissement**  : Homophobes, passez votre chemin

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Dans les oreilles**  : Ezio's family – Assassin's Creed II

 **Nota bene :** NADA! Non, c'est une blague. En fait cette note est en date de la mise à jour du chapitre (22 février 2014)... Tout ceci pour vous dire que le voici maintenant corrigé avec amour. Merci à Nawel d'être passée par là :D  
À la prochaine mes petits loups!

_Laika_

* * *

**Idylle Chevaleresque  
Chapitre III**

Draco avait du mal à garder son masque dénué d'émotions plaqué sur son visage. En son for intérieur, il bouillait de rage. Il avait passé une fin de nuit abominable. Il n'avait pu se retirer des festivités qu'au petit matin, lorsque tous ses invités avaient finalement consenti à aller trouver un peu de repos. Cependant, plutôt que de rejoindre ses appartements, il s'était dirigé vers ceux de la reine, bien décidé à tirer les choses aux claires, avant sa réunion avec Harry Potter dans quelques heures.

À l'extérieur, alors qu'il déambulait dans les grands couloirs du palais, il pouvait apercevoir les premiers rayons du soleil nimber le ciel de violet de et rose. Ce serait une magnifique journée et il n'en était pas mécontent s'il devait se mettre en route un peu plus tard, en après-midi.

Malgré l'heure matinale, nombre de serviteurs étaient déjà debout, grandement affairés dans les derniers préparatifs avant le départ de leur roi, croisant ce dernier en s'inclinant bien bas, mais ayant tout le mal du monde à ralentir la cadence pour ne pas se mettre en retard sur l'horaire prévu. Sans leur prêter la moindre attention, le blond avait fini par atteindre l'aile du palais où il résidait avec son épouse, entrant dans les appartements de cette dernière sans se faire annoncer, sachant très bien que ses demoiselles seraient de toute façon encore au lit.

_Mais elle m'attend très certainement._

Sans grand étonnement, il trouva Fleur installée sur une banquette, devant une grande fenêtre en ogive, les jambes repliées sous elle et observant les déambulations de ses gens, en contrebas. Ses boucles argentées cascadaient librement dans son dos et sa chemise de nuit ne dissimulait pas grand-chose de ses courbes. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger quant aux motifs d'une telle tenue à son attention : lui faire plaisir ou le troubler afin de le détourner de ses intentions premières ? La jeune femme était intelligente et si elle n'était toujours pas couchée, c'est parce qu'elle savait que son époux viendrait la visiter, quelle que soit la raison.

« Madame. », salua Draco, avec une légère courbette et un claquement de talons, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna vers lui, un timide sourire aux lèvres, tendant une main aux doigts longs et fins dans sa direction, paume vers le haut dans un signe d'invitation. Ses cheveux captèrent quelques fugaces rayons du soleil, l'auréolant d'un halo doré.

« Draco. », murmura-t-elle.

Le ton était doux, enjôleur.

_Invitant et tentateur._

Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle à pas comptés. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il s'efforçait de garder la tête claire. Il n'y avait pas une grande passion qui le reliait à la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait un charme et qu'elle savait parfaitement en user. Prenant sa main et la baisant, il s'assit en face d'elle, sur la banquette, plantant ses yeux argentés dans ses prunelles ensorcelantes.

« Je crois que nous nous devons des explications, n'est-ce pas, ma chère ? »

La jeune femme se contenta pourtant de lui sourire simplement, soutenant son regard. Un silence s'installa entre eux, chacun s'efforçant de soutenir le regard de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Fleur changea de position, dépliant ses jambes de sous elle et les allongeant plutôt en direction de son époux, sa robe de nuit remontant sur ses mollets, jusqu'à ses genoux. L'un de ses pieds frôla la cuisse de Draco; caresse fugace.

« Vraiment ? », finit-elle par répondre, le regardant de par dessous ses longs cils blonds.

Draco sentait son sang battre à ses tempes, furieusement. Il s'empressa de croiser les mains contre sa poitrine pour les empêcher de trembler.

« Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Harry Potter. Il n'y a plus d'oreilles indiscrètes autour de nous et vous savez comme moi qu'il ne sert à rien de me mentir.

— Avec Harry Potter ? »

La reine prit un air étonné, puis songeur, portant une main à ses lèvres et se détournant vers la fenêtre.

« Nous avons dansé. C'est un homme tout à fait charmant, vraiment. Aux premiers abords, mon cher époux. »

Le blond haussa un fin sourcil, la laissant poursuivre.

« Nous avons échangé quelques banalités, je l'ai interrogé sur sa femme, son royaume... ses intérêts, continua la reine, le scrutant du coin de l'œil. Je l'ai trouvé particulièrement banal dans ses banalités, à vrai dire. »

Elle se tut, mais Draco ne se prononça pas. Elle n'avait pas terminé et il voulait l'entendre jusqu'au bout.

« Il m'a menacée, il  _nous_  a menacés », chuchota-t-elle, attrapant la main de son époux dans la sienne et pressant ses doigts.

Draco sursauta à ses mots, oubliant ainsi de se libérer de sa poigne.

« Comment, menacé ? Menacé de quoi ? De guerre ? D'envahissement ? », la pressa-t-il.

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour répondre, prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Il nous a menacés d'être prêt à  _tout_ , pour arriver à ses fins, Draco. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on nous traite ainsi, qu'on  _vous_ traite ainsi! Vous n'êtes pas moins roi que cet homme, peu importe son âge et son expérience sur un trône! »

Elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui.

« Alors je lui ai répondu, murmura-t-elle, son visage tout près du sien, sa bouche tout près de son oreille. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait préparer ce qu'il voulait, mais qu'à la moindre bévue... »

Fleur posa une main sur la cuisse de son époux, se rapprochant un peu plus encore. Son souffle était chaud contre sa peau et Draco frissonna. Ses lèvres contre son oreille à présent.

— ... nous le lui ferions savoir. »

Le contact des doigts délicats sur sa cuisse sembla tirer le blond de son envoûtement. Il se redressa brutalement sur ses pieds, faisant face à sa femme, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous l'avez  _menacé_?, dit-il, la voix dangereusement basse, le ton presque incrédule. Vous avez menacé de représailles le  _roi_  du Lanthendärk ? Est-ce bien là ce que j'entends, ma chère ? »

_Cela ne se peut. Elle n'est pas assez idiote pour cela..._

Fleur, apparemment, ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction et se recula légèrement, se blottissant dans sa banquette. Le charme était rompu.

« Je vais vous dire, moi, ce qui s'est réellement produit, ma chère.  _Vous_  avez questionné le roi sur son royaume, l'avez manipulé et amené à vous avouer certaines choses et c'est alors que  _vous_  l'avez menacé. Pas lui!  _Vous!_

— Je... non! Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est produit! Il a dit...

— Qu'il était prêt à faire l'impossible pour les siens. Est-ce là une menace contre son plus proche voisin, que de vouloir faire l'impossible pour sauver les siens ? Dites-moi, voyez-vous cela comme une menace, Fleur ? »

La jeune femme avait considérablement blêmi et elle était muette face à la diatribe de son roi. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de l'entièreté de leur conversation ? Le roi et elle avaient parlé beaucoup trop bas pour être entendus!

« Oh! Je sais ce que vous vous dites! Comment peut-il être au courant ? Qui a parlé ? Pourquoi ? Rassurez-vous ma chère, je ne lis pas dans vos pensées », susurra presque le blond, se penchant dangereusement au-dessus d'elle et appuyant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête contre la fenêtre, la dominant entièrement.

Malgré sa peur palpable, elle soutint courageusement son regard, les yeux dénués larmes.

« Dans ce château, continua-t-il, les murs ont des oreilles et même vous n'êtes pas à l'abri de cela. »

Contre toute attente, il lui sourit, d'un sourire froid et dénué de joie, avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

« Vous êtes une bonne épouse, Fleur, mais vos manigances à la Cour m'importunent. Sans doute avez-vous voulu simplement me protéger et protéger le royaume...

— Oui! Mon roi… Draco...! »

Celui-ci leva une main pour la couper dans son élan, son sourire disparaissant par la même occasion.

« Je ne veux plus de cela, est-ce bien clair ? Qu'on ne me rapporte plus que vous avez manigancé dans mon dos ou menacé qui que ce soit, qu'il soit roi, ou non. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Plus que quiconque dans ce palais, je ne veux pas vous voir me traiter comme un gamin et vous mêler de mes affaires! »

Face aux hochements de tête insistant de la jeune femme, le blond tourna sèchement les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte. Au moment où il se saisissait de la poignée, la reine se leva de son banc, derrière lui, serrant ses bras autour d'elle, contre son giron.

« Draco! S'il vous plaît...!

— Bonne nuit, Madame », se contenta de lui répondre celui-ci, claquant la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule avec son désarroi.

* * *

Draco secoua la tête, chassant sa conversation du matin de sa tête. Il se tenait droit, face aux portes fermées de la salle des vassaux, attendant que son homologue se présente à lui. La Grande Salle étant en grand nettoyage, ils avaient dû se résoudre à terminer la réunion dans le petit salon mis à la disposition de son Conseil. Son Grand Conseiller et les sept vassaux étaient déjà présents à l'intérieur, il s'en était assuré. Cependant, il avait tenu à attendre Harry Potter à l'extérieur, de sorte à faire son entrée en sa présence. C'était là la raison première qu'il avait donnée à ses conseillers, alors qu'en fait il tenait à l'avertir de ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur, de ce qui allait lui être proposé. Plus que tout, cependant, Draco voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de tensions, entre eux, après ce qu'avait fait la reine. Il se rappelait distinctement l'expression qu'avait eue son invité, lorsque la danse s'était achevée, la soudaine raideur dans ses épaules et la grande froideur qui avait traversé ses traits, l'espace d'un instant. Avait-on idée de menacer ainsi un roi, mais, surtout, un homme pareil! Quelle sottise de la part de Fleur! Il espérait qu'il n'y avait pas trop de pots cassés à réparer... Draco soupira, son regard se tournant vers le couloir toujours désert. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il ne devrait plus tarder, à présent. Il lui avait promis d'être ponctuel. Avait-il décidé de retirer sa demande et d'avancer son départ, sans l'en avertir ? Non. Non, sûrement pas. Cet homme n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour renoncer à un moment pareil et tout ça par la faute d'une femme.

Le blond se retint de bailler, las. Il s'était rapidement rafraîchi, après sa conversation avec Fleur, changeant d'habit. Il portait à présent une longue tunique grise aux ourlets brodés d'élégantes arabesques argentées, qui formait une petite traîne derrière lui, fermée à l'avant par le croisement des pans du vêtement, ceux-ci tenaient en place grâce à de fines boucles argentées, au côté. Ses manches, fendues jusqu'aux coudes, laissaient ses bras libres de leurs mouvements, tout en lui permettant de ne pas mourir de chaleur, vu la canicule. Draco replaça la couture de l'une des manches, à son coude, machinalement. Après le conseil, il irait dormir quelques heures, afin d'être frais pour le voyage. Avec un soleil pareil à l'extérieur, la journée risquait d'être longue et épuisante, sous la chaleur. Il porta une main à son front légèrement moite, vu la température déjà étonnamment élevée, en ce début de matinée. Son regard se porta vers l'une des grandes fenêtres du couloir, se perdant dans la blancheur des champs de coton qui s'étendaient à l'infini, au-delà de ses murailles. À la hauteur où il se trouvait, il avait une vue imprenable sur les proches alentours de son fief. Presque inconsciemment, il se prit à espérer qu'il ferait plus frais au-delà des montagnes, une fois qu'ils auraient atteint le Lathendärk. Dans sa rêverie, il sourit. Oui, quelques temps loin d'ici lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien.

* * *

Il était presque l'heure de la rencontre et Harry ne se décidait pas à quitter ses appartements. Il tournait inlassablement en rond dans le grand salon, tel un lion en cage, la rage au ventre. Il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil bien tard dans la nuit et il avait été entrecoupé de brusques réveils, le matin le trouvant plus épuisé qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Les paroles de la reine lui revenaient incessamment en tête, le torturant.  _Implorez à l'aide si cela vous plaît; quémandez_.

Serrant les dents, sentant une fois de plus monter la colère en lui, il ouvrit brutalement les portes menant à son balcon, sortant sous le cuisant soleil d'août. Quelle garce! Se plaire à quémander ? Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Il n'aurait jamais dû venir jusqu'ici, il n'aurait jamais dû écouter les conseils de son Intendant, ni de ses autres vassaux! Quelle idée abominable que de venir jusqu'ici!  _Montre-leur_  qu'ils lui avaient dit.  _Oui, montre-leur qui tu es, de quoi nous sommes capables!_  Montre-leur ta terreur et à quel point tu es prêt à ramper, la queue entre les jambes, plutôt oui! Il n'avait que faire de leur pitié!

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur la balustrade de la galerie, laissant son regard errer en contrebas, observant les allées et venues dans la cour, en vue des derniers préparatifs de départ, tentant de se calmer. Le manque de sommeil avait un effet affreux sur son caractère et il se savait emporté et colérique, dans ces moments. Malheureusement, ce n'était définitivement pas un bon moment pour se trouver dans un tel état d'esprit. Il devait impérativement reprendre possession de ses émotions! À l'aube, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil l'avaient trouvé bien éveillé dans son lit, frustré, il n'avait pas hésité et bondit hors des couvertures, s'emparant d'un drap violacé et l'enroulant autour de sa taille avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre à toute volée. Fort heureusement, la pièce était déserte, Teddy Lupin devant se trouver encore blotti sous sa couette. Son suzerain n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi matinal, d'autant plus qu'il avait trouvé le sommeil fort tard la nuit dernière, considérant l'heure à laquelle il avait quitté le banquet. Sans cérémonie, Harry s'était par la suite installé à l'écritoire mise à sa disposition et, de son écriture tassée et légèrement inclinée, avait commencé à gratter le parchemin de sa plume, fiévreusement.

Au départ, il avait voulu ordonner à son Capitaine de la Garde de rassembler tout le monde et de se tenir prêt au départ. Il ne resterait pas un instant de plus dans cet endroit! Avait-on idée de traiter un roi d'une telle façon ? Puis, il s'était ravisé en songeant à l'homme, lorsqu'il tomberait sur la lettre de son roi et avait senti le regard inquisiteur de celui-ci, ses prunelles ambrées soutenant le sien, sans ciller. Harry avait soupiré et recommencé sa lettre. Il lui avait expliqué en détail ce qui s'était produit la veille, la promesse de rencontre du roi, son assurance de bonnes nouvelles, puis sa bonne volonté de vouloir sympathiser avec le couple royal en dansant avant la reine... et finalement, sa conversation avec celle-ci. Plutôt que de lui envoyer des ordres impérieux, Harry s'était contenté d'envoyer une requête de conseil à son vieil ami de toujours, dans l'espoir qu'il saurait l'éclairer et le guider quelque peu à travers l'agitation de ses émotions. Remus Lupin était un bon protecteur, un bon conseiller, un grand ami, mais surtout une personne en qui Harry avait toute confiance. L'homme, en plus d'être affublé du titre de Grand Capitaine de l'Armée, possédait également ses titres de vassalité et siégeait à la table du Conseil du Lanthendärk. Constamment en déplacement, Harry s'assurait donc d'avoir continuellement un de ses vassaux à ses côtés, de sorte à ne pas rester dépourvu face à de difficiles situations.  _Comme aujourd'hui_.

Teddy était retourné peu de temps auparavant avec la réponse de son père et Harry l'avait congédié sitôt le parchemin en main, afin de pouvoir réfléchir en paix. Depuis, il ressassait les mots de Lupin, encore et encore. Soupirant, il revint à l'intérieur, attrapant le parchemin laissé à l'abandon sur la table d'écriture, avant de se laisser lourdement retomber dans un fauteuil, près de l'âtre vide et froid. Une nouvelle fois, il relut le message, indécis quant à son dilemme. Qu'il se trouvait lâche et stupide, de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Que n'aurait-il donné pour l'avoir près de lui, ainsi que le reste de son assemblée. Cela devrait attendre...

_Mon roi,_

_La grande émotivité que je perçois dans votre dernière lettre m'amène à vous mettre en garde. En garde contre vous-même. En garde contre votre fougue. Le récit que vous m'avez fait de cette dernière soirée me laisse perplexe, mais ne m'amène pas à craindre une mauvaise tournure des prochains évènements. Sa Majesté le roi de Kovàr ne semble nullement impliqué dans les propos de son épouse et, tout bien réfléchi, je ne crois pas qu'il faille lui porter quelconque rancune ou préjudice sur l'étrange conversation que vous a tenue Son Altesse la reine. Modérez vos débordements, Harry, et laissez-lui une chance. Rendez-vous à cette rencontre qu'il tient avec ses vassaux afin de conclure votre accord. Jusqu'ici, vous avez manœuvré de façon plus qu'exemplaire et avez su tenir la bride à vos ardeurs, lesquelles, nous le savons tous deux, peuvent parfois être démesurées._

_Dans l'éventualité où ce conseil ne vous siérait pas, je me tiens prêt à donner les ordres du départ. Les derniers préparatifs sont terminés, nous attendons vos prochaines instructions. J'attendrai votre prochain mot et me tiendrai prêt à venir vous escorter depuis la cour intérieure du palais, si vos désirs sont tels. Dans le cas contraire, nous vous retrouverons comme prévu sous le coup de quatorze heures, cet après-midi._

_Votre ami et conseiller,_

_Remus Lupin,_

_Grand Capitaine de la Garde et de l'Armée_

_Vassal de Sa Majesté._

Au bas de la lettre, le sceau de cire dorée à l'effigie d'un loup, tout en crocs, la gueule béante, pendait toujours à son ruban. Harry soupira une énième fois et la laissa tomber sur le sol, mollement. Remus avait raison, bien sûr. Remus, en fait, avait rarement tort. Malgré tout, Harry sentit les braises de sa colère couvrir toujours, au fond de lui. Il se savait susceptible et la façon dont la reine l'avait traité avait sérieusement froissé son orgueil et ses bons sentiments à leur égard. Malgré tout, son conseiller n'avait pas tort quant à l'innocence de Draco Malfoy, dans toute cette affaire. Le roi l'avait traité avec tous les honneurs, sans une seule fois lui laisser sentir qu'il le percevait comme un vulgaire manant. Mais cette femme...

 _Cherchait à protéger les siens, son roi, ses enfants, son royaume_ , lui insuffla sa conscience à l'oreille, sournoise.  _Es-tu vraiment si différent d'elle ? Ne cherches-tu pas la même chose ? N'as-tu pas le même objectif ?_

Harry secoua la tête. Ses propres ambitions n'étaient pas si éloignées de celles de cette femme, en réalité. Son but était-il vraiment plus noble que le sien ? Pouvait-il réellement se réclamer d'une prérogative prenant le pas sur la sienne et sur celle de quiconque ? Il venait demander de l'aide et voilà qu'il se montrait dédaigneux, impérieux.  _Tu es celui qui vient implorer pour du secours et te voilà à le dédaigner, lorsqu'on se montre brusque et hautain en ta présence. Bel imbécile que voilà_.

Le brun sentit une énième vague colérique l'envahir, mais il la refréna aussitôt, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il était froissé, amer, mais il était surtout un crétin. Se décidant enfin, il se leva et passa dans sa chambre, jetant le drap sur le lit et ouvrant brusquement les grandes portes de la penderie mise à sa disposition. Teddy n'avait pas eu le temps de lui préparer ses affaires, étant donné l'empressement qu'avait mis Harry à le chasser de son logement. Il devrait donc se débrouiller seul. Il se vêtit prestement d'un pantalon d'un bleu presque noir, ainsi que d'une blanche chemise satinée et ample dont il ne s'embarrassa pas d'ajuster les manches bouffantes, les roulants jusqu'à mi-hauteur de ses avant-bras, pour plus de commodité étant donné la canicule. Agrafant rapidement les quelques attaches dorées à l'avant du vêtement, il en ferma ainsi le col droit liséré d'or, donnant un aspect bien plus soigné à l'ensemble. Il laça finalement ses bottes de cuir souple qui lui arrivaient aux genoux et sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir posé sur ses épaules un lourd collier d'or et d'argent.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il s'empressa de rassembler ses cheveux sur sa nuque en un court catogan, les maintenant en place à l'aide d'un ruban noir. Quelques mèches noires folâtres lui tombèrent tout de même devant les yeux, trop courtes, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Dans le couloir, il ne repéra aucun garde en faction tout près de ses appartements. Nulle âme chargée de le surveiller. Les paroles de la reine lui revinrent en mémoire. Le moindre faux pas qu'il pourrait faire ce matin n'était apparemment pas surveillé, à première vue. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'engagea dans le couloir, s'avançant en direction des jardins royaux, aile vraisemblablement habité par la famille royale, soit un étage plus bas. Il trouverait bien quelqu'un pour lui indiquer l'emplacement de la réunion, dans le cas contraire.

Son regard se trouva attiré par la cime fleurie des blancs pommiers et il ne put que sourire face au spectacle. Il se retourna brusquement vers une grande arcade, s'appuyant à la balustrade et humant l'air, goulûment. La journée serait magnifique. Il devait avoir confiance. Se montrer plus sûr de lui, montrer davantage qui il était. Laisser tomber les façades, les faux-semblants. Leur prouver qu'il était de bonne foi. Un vague sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, il reprit son chemin.

* * *

Draco faisait les cent pas, face aux grandes portes du Salon des vassaux. Potter aurait dû être arrivé désormais et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Severus ne sorte de la pièce pour s'informer de la suite des évènements. Agacé, il jeta un regard en direction du couloir par lequel l'homme devrait impérativement s'engager. Le salon se trouvait adjacent à la Grande salle où le roi siégeait et on y accédait par une porte près du trône, qui s'ouvrait sur un escalier en colimaçon. Les quelques degrés débouchaient sur un long couloir duquel la seule issue demeurait le Salon des vassaux. C'était un endroit tranquille où ces hommes pouvaient trouver repos, mais également être suffisamment près de la salle du trône, si le roi avait besoin de s'entretenir avec l'un d'eux ou l'assemblée en général.

Tendant l'oreille, le roi soupira de dépit, une énième fois, en constatant que seul le silence lui parvenait. Pas le moindre écho de pas ni de voix. Et si l'homme s'était tout simplement perdu dans le palais ? Peut-être n'avait-on pas réussi à lui indiquer où il pourrait trouver le roi ? Draco avait été suffisamment préoccupé ce matin-là pour oublier d'envoyer une escorte quérir son invité et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Le monarque le verrait-il comme un second affront ? Traduirait-il son oubli par un signe de mépris ? N'y tenant plus, Draco s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas vif, bien décidé à aller accoster Potter et à le ramener par ici, non sans s'être excusé de son imbécilité. S'engouffrant dans la volée de marches menant à la Grande salle, le blond ne fit par attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il percute violemment quelqu'un arrivant en sens inverse, s'emmêlant les pieds et perdant brusquement l'équilibre. Paniqué, il brassa l'air environnant, tentant de reprendre pied, peine perdue. Il sentit le vide s'ouvrir derrière lui, alors qu'il basculait sur le dos, retenant son souffle.

Une main fut soudainement dans la sienne, la saisissant et l'attirant en sens inverse. Draco se retrouva dans les bras de l'individu qu'il avait violemment percuté, sain et sauf. Levant les yeux, il sursauta en rencontrant deux prunelles de jade, où une lueur amusée, non dissimulée, était perceptible. Il fit un écart pour se détacher, embarrassé.

« Tout va bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas blessé ? »

Il ne sut tout d'abord pas quoi dire, choqué de la gêne qu'il ressentait de s'être trouvé dans pareille position. Il devait avoir l'air d'un étourdi, à l'avoir percuté ainsi, sans même se rendre compte ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de sa présence dans l'escalier.

« Je venais vous chercher! J'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdu.

— C'est bien aimable de votre part de vouloir m'escorter vous-même, lui répondit le brun, toujours avec ce pétillement dans le regard.

Le blond ne releva pas, reprenant contenance, la mémoire lui revenant sur les résolutions qu'il s'était fait un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer dans cet escalier, mais vous êtes en retard! Vous êtes-vous égaré en chemin ? »

L'homme en face de lui le scruta un moment, semblant alors reprendre son sérieux, redressant les épaules. Son sourire s'effaça.

« En chemin ? Non. Nous pourrions plutôt dire que je me suis égaré dans mes pensées. J'ai eu matière à réfléchir, ce matin. »

La porte était grande ouverte pour permettre au blond de s'y engouffrer, s'il le voulait. Draco n'hésita qu'un petit instant, avant d'oser pousser plus en avant.

« Vous me voyez navré pour ce qui s'est déroulé hier soir. Ce n'était pas dans mon idée que votre soirée ait une fin aussi abrupte. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes plus plates excuses. Fleur... La reine... a parfois un comportement qui m'échappe et que je réprouve fortement. »

Voyant que son homologue l'écoutait attentivement, Draco s'enhardit :

« J'espère que vous n'y verrez pas là matière à ressentiment et qu'il est toujours possible de discuter, vous et moi ? Je serais peiné que nos relations connaissent un retournement aussi...

— Malsain ?

Voyant le blond se crisper légèrement et un pli soucieux venir barrer son front, Harry se permit finalement un sourire, se voulant rassurant.

« Vous me voyez charmé de vous voir aussi obligeant à réparer les torts de votre épouse, Votre Altesse, mais apaisez vos peurs. Nous n'allons pas faire tout un plat pour une histoire de femme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, face à son trait d'esprit. Harry Potter semblait plus agréable qu'il n'y paraissait. Sous ses dehors de guerrier et ses airs parfois sombres, il semblait bien que l'homme pouvait être aimable et raisonnable. Draco se sentit rasséréné à cette pensée. Peut-être ses vassaux avaient-ils donc tort finalement et qu'il pourrait mettre en œuvre le plan qu'il avait formé ? Accrochant son regard au sien, le blond se permit un sourire. Un sourire bien plus franc que tout ce qu'il lui avait accordé jusqu'alors. Montant les quelques degrés de pierre qu'il avait dégringolé en percutant Potter, il posa une main dans sans dos, l'invitant à le suivre en haut de l'escalier.

« Je dois vous entretenir de quelque chose, avant que nous fassions notre entrée dans cette pièce, Votre Majesté. Dans ce salon, chacun de mes vassaux vous attend, attentif, curieux, mais également méfiant, voire suspicieux. Chacun est au courant de la proposition que vous m'avez faite et la plupart y sont favorables. Il vous faudra peut-être répondre à quelques questions, tout de même. Y consentez-vous ?

Sur un acquiescement du brun, Draco poursuivit :

« Sachez tout de même que le document officiel a déjà été dicté et que chacun y apposera sa signature, à la lumière de ce qu'il révélera. Non, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, poursuivit-il en voyant un sourire naître sur le visage du brun. Ceci n'est pas une approbation officielle, pas encore. À la fin de cette rencontre, vous apposerez votre signature également, à la suite de chacun des hommes présents dans cette salle. Je me réserve le droit d'inscrire la mienne, d'impliquer mon royaume, à la suite seulement d'une visite dans le vôtre. À ce moment, seulement, si ce qui s'y trouve me plaît, vous aurez tout mon soutien, tous les droits accordés de par le principe de vassalité. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Pendant tout son monologue, débité de manière précipitée pour ne pas faire plus attendre son conseil, Draco avait soutenu le regard du roi du Lathendärk, sans ciller, celui-ci le lui rendant bien. Il s'était bien gardé de sourire et de laisser voir quelconque émotion qui l'agitait. Il voulait se montrer clair et inflexible. Il espérait avoir imprégné le roi d'un sentiment de royauté, le marquant de manière indélébile. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'est que cet homme le voit également comme un enfant. Un long silence suivit sa diatribe, avant que Harry ne consente enfin à prendre la parole :

« Hier soir, j'ai affirmé à votre femme que j'étais prêt à l'impossible pour sauver le royaume de mes ancêtres. Cela n'a pas changé pendant la nuit. Vous pourrez me demander ce que vous voulez et je m'y plierai du mieux que je pourrai. »

Satisfait, le blond inclina la tête dans sa direction, le remerciant. Il se retourna par la suite vers les doubles portes gardant l'accès au salon des vassaux et inspira profondément, avant de tirer sur les lourds anneaux, déclenchant ainsi le mécanisme d'ouverture, de sorte à pouvoir pousser les battants pour libérer le passage. À leur entrée, l'assemblée en entier se leva dans un raclement de sièges, s'inclinant profondément devant eux deux. Draco pénétra le premier dans la pièce, s'avançant vers la longue table ovale mise à leur disposition, rejetant sa longue natte derrière son épaule. Severus l'attendait, nuque inclinée, près de son siège vacant. Harry le suivait de près, détaillant la pièce dans son ensemble. La salle, circulaire, était percée de quelques fenêtres permettant à la lumière du jour d'y pénétrer. Depuis le plafond pendaient de lourdes draperies, enchevêtrées parmi les imposantes poutrelles. Le sol, quant à lui, était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette aux complexes motifs orientaux et un œil averti pouvait aisément y deviner une confection toute Morhémienne.

Ayant terminé son rapide examen, Harry se retourna vers les vassaux, ceux-ci attendant vraisemblablement qu'il se joigne à eux. Un siège l'attendait à l'opposé du roi de Kovàr, de sorte à pouvoir lui faire face. Les vassaux, quant à eux, étaient placés de part et d'autre de la table, par groupes de quatre. Severus Snape se trouvait à la droite immédiate de son roi, tandis que la gauche était occupée par Maugrey, dit le Fol Œil, suivi de près par Olivier Dubois, Bartimeus Croupton et finalement par Blaise Zabini. Ombrage, Tonks et Flint leur faisaient face, dans l'ordre inverse, sans piper mot.

L'assemblée attendit que les deux monarques se soient installés avant d'eux-mêmes reprendre place à table. Cérémonieusement, Severus tendit un imposant parchemin à son roi, le laissant le dérouler. Dessus, d'une plume soignée, se dessinait un interminable texte. Y jetant un bref coup d'œil, afin de vérifier que tout était en ordre, Draco prit par la suite la parole :

« Messires, Madame. Nous voici réunis de nouveau pour débattre et conclure de la proposition qui nous a été apportée hier. Chacun d'entre vous connaît suffisamment le sujet et les termes de l'arrangement pour juger bon de ceux-ci et émettre son opinion. Cependant, Sa Majesté ici présente a accepté de nous allouer un peu de son temps pour répondre à vos questions, ce qui est un geste tout à fait louable et preuve d'une bonne volonté. Alors ?

Un moment de silence suivit cette ouverture du conseil, avant que l'un des vassaux ne consente enfin à prendre la parole :

« Sa Majesté excusera ma question, mais tous ici se doivent d'être au courant, commença sans ambages Ted Tonks. Sa Majesté compte-t-elle faire la guerre ?

Croisant les mains sur la table, Harry soutint son regard sans ciller.

— Non, messire. Pas à moins que cela ne soit réellement nécessaire. Je n'aime pas que le sang de mes gens soit versé inutilement. Cependant, si vous vouliez par là sous-entendre une question quant à savoir si j'ai les moyens d'y faire face, alors la question est oui. Mes gens sont parfaitement préparés à cette éventualité.

— Vous possédez donc une armée capable de faire face à un envahisseur ?

Quelques instants passèrent, pendant lesquels un silence s'installa. Au bout de la table, Draco ne lâchait pas le roi du regard, attentif. Il détaillait la moindre de ses expressions, le moindre tressaillement pouvant venir le trahir. Plus que tout, pourtant, il observait ses yeux et l'agitation qu'il croyait pouvoir y discerner.

« Non, finit par répondre Harry, au bout d'un moment. Lathendärk est d'une certaine puissance militaire, mais elle se retrouve impuissante face à ces deux forces entre lesquelles elle se trouve dans ce conflit. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de faire face à une telle force.

—  _Hum. Hum._ Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi ne pas lever une plus grande armée, alors ? coupa Dolores Ombrage, au grand dam de tous. Elle semblait attendre impatiemment ce moment. Vous devez bien en avoir les moyens, non,  _hum?_

Le brun la dévisagea longuement, agacé par ses sous-entendus, mais également par les oscillations perceptibles de sa voix. C'est d'un ton calme pourtant qu'il lui répondit :

« Le royaume en a les moyens. Les hommes n'y sont cependant pas suffisamment nombreux. On ne fait pas un guerrier d'un gamin. »

Draco eut une discrète moue appréciatrice, voyant son sang-froid face à Ombrage. Les questions de celle-ci n'étaient pas encore suffisamment déplacées pour que le roi se permette d'intervenir. De plus, il ne voulait pas réellement l'avouer, mais il voulait entrevoir la frontière de la patience de Potter. Il était curieux de voir quelles étaient les limites de l'homme, jusqu'où il pouvait rester de marbre. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'en sortait étonnamment bien, pour quelqu'un qui lui avait semblé, au premier abord, très sanguin.

« De combien d'hommes disposez-vous ? s'informa alors Olivier Dubois, sur un ton beaucoup plus cordial.

— Le royaume compte quelque quatre mille chevaliers montés, un demi-millier de lanciers, deux milliers d'archers et près de trois mille lames supplémentaires.

— Nous parlons donc d'une armée comptant un peu moins de dix mille âmes, si le compte est bon ?

— Approximativement, en effet, acquiesça le roi, hochant de la tête par la même occasion. Ce qui, si ce qu'on m'a dit est exact, ne constitue qu'une infime partie de votre propre armée, n'est-ce pas ?

La question était directement adressée au roi, sur qui Harry tourna toute son attention, le visage inexpressif. Le blond, le menton appuyé sur son poing, ne put que soutenir son regard, haussant un sourcil face à ce brusque retournement de question. S'appuyant contre le haut dossier de son fauteuil, il prit le temps de rajuster une mèche de cheveux dans sa coiffure, avant de finalement sourire.

— Vous avez donc fait quelques recherches avant de venir jusqu'ici, commença-t-il, d'une voix posée. Pour être exact, votre armée constitue le cinquième de celle du royaume de Kovàr. Près de cinquante mille lames à mon service. Est-ce là un nombre suffisant pour vous ? Est-ce là ce que vous êtes venu chercher ?

Le ton était presque mordant, amusé, mais Harry ne releva pas, se contentant plutôt de soutenir son regard. L'ironie l'avait quelque peu touché. Ce n'était pas le genre de questions qu'il avait espérées. Il était prêt à parler en long et en large du Lathendärk, à énumérer les revenus, les spécialités, ce qu'il se proposait de mettre à leur disposition, voire à leur donner. Pourtant, ces hommes se contentaient de le questionner sur le nombre de têtes que comptait son armée, évaluant apparemment si le jeu en valait la chandelle. S'efforçant de calmer la colère qu'il sentait gronder en lui, il offrit finalement un sourire en réponse.

« Vous me voyez plutôt rassuré par le nombre, Votre Altesse. Nous voici donc à forces égales. Nul d'entre vous n'ignore que chacun des Lanthendärkiens entraînés et faisant partie de mon armée est un féroce guerrier et qu'il a une valeur égale à cinq combattants réguliers que l'on peut trouver n'importe où sur ce continent. »

Face à la stupeur sur les visages, Harry se dépêcha de continuer :

« Vous l'avez tous constaté, lors de ce tournoi. Sire Dubois peut même en attester, j'en suis certain. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il se retourna vers ce dernier, qui ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il portait encore les hématomes et les éraflures que le roi lui avait infligés.

« Ma présence à ce tournoi n'était dirigée que dans ce seul but, ne nous leurrons pas, poursuivit le brun. Ainsi, je crois que la question de l'efficacité des miens au combat n'est plus d'actualité. Je vous propose donc Messires, Madame, de passer à autre chose. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il des interrogations quant aux revenus de mes terres, à ce que mon royaume peut apporter, à la richesse disponible ou à quelconque avantage qui pourrait vous intéresser ? »

Le plus vieux avait repris la situation en main, s'exprimant sans hésitation, sans demi-mot. C'était là le premier vrai discours que Draco le voyait entreprendre de la sorte et il commençait à entrevoir quel genre de roi il avait là, quel genre de roi il devait être, chez lui.

« Aborder les interrogations économiques serait une bonne idée, je le crois, lui répondit Zabini, pas le moins du monde démonté par cette soudaine animation qui s'était emparée du monarque voisin. Il en était même satisfait. Harry appuya ses mains bien à plat sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

— Bien. Commençons par l'essentiel. Le Lathendärk comprend six grandes provinces, soit cinq adjacentes à mon propre fief. Chacune d'elle est dirigée par un homme en qui j'ai toute confiance. La spécialisation de chacune n'a pas lieu, contrairement à chez vous, étant donné le climat assez... disparate, dirons-nous. Ainsi, les richesses sont communes à plusieurs contés, permettant une meilleure survie de la communauté, puisqu'elle ne dépend pas d'une seule culture. Ainsi, la culture du blé, du sarrasin et du maïs est abondante. Le climat ne permet pas l'installation de vignoble pouvant produire un vin d'exception. Le royaume trouve sa satisfaction dans un hydromel riche et goûteux, provenant du miel des abeilles sauvages que mes gens ont pris de nombreuses générations à apprivoiser. Les voies navigables y sont nombreuses et larges. Vous n'aurez aucun problème à y installer vos navires marchands et à les y faire naviguer jusqu'à l'océan, de sorte à pouvoir commercer avec de lointains pays.

Il marqua une pause, les dévisageant tour à tour. Inconsciemment, il passa et repassa son pouce sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, le rebord de son anneau, pourtant poli, y mordant sans difficulté, malgré la dureté du bois. Le jonc, à son pouce, semblait absorber la lumière plus que la refléter, et était glacé.

« Enfin, reprit-il, dans les montagnes, vous trouverez de profondes cavernes de glace, où les hommes ont creusé loin et profondément pour extraire de précieux métaux. En cela réside la vraie richesse du royaume. Nos forgerons ont le secret de forge d'un métal rare et difficile à travailler. Vous ne trouverez nulle part son pareil, dans le monde. La beauté de ce métal, dans lequel nous parvenons à forger quelques-unes de nos armes et amures, n'a d'égale que sa dureté et sa durabilité. La vie d'un seul homme ne lui suffirait pas pour le voir se corrompre par la rouille. »

Le brun stoppa tout mouvement en constatant la profonde marque dont il avait entaillé le chêne. Il replia ses doigts en un poing pour éviter de causer davantage de dégâts. Il était nerveux, malgré le calme qu'il affichait, et ne parvenait donc à réfréner certains gestes pouvant trahir sa fébrilité. Il tenta de ne pas songer que l'avenir du royaume tout entier se jouait, à l'instant présent. C'était sur la vie de ses gens qu'il misait. Il s'obligea à se détourner de ces pensées.

« Ainsi, parvint-il à compléter. Les revenus du royaume s'élèvent à près de quatre cent mille Couronnes par an, avant le versement des soldes et des besoins divers du palais, mais également du royaume. Dans le même ordre d'idées, continua Harry, c'est ce que je propose de mettre à la disposition de Sa Majesté. »

Le revenu, bien que moins élevé que celui du royaume de Kovàr, ne se trouvait pas bien loin derrière. Pour un aussi petit royaume, c'était impressionnant. Draco ne le cacha pas.

« Nous nous pencherons sur votre administration, lorsque je serai en visite, lui indiqua le blond. Vos méthodes semblent rigoureusement efficaces, à première vue. »

Harry se contenta d'incliner la tête dans sa direction, en signe d'acquiescement. Le roi jeta par la suite un regard circulaire à son assemblée. Voyant que son homologue semblait avoir fait le tour des interrogations de ses vassaux, sans que ceux-ci n'aient pu avoir la chance de poser quelconque autre question, il tendit la main vers le parchemin posé devant lui, le relisant. Il parcourut rapidement les ajouts que Severus y avait apposés au cours de la réunion, l'approuvant. Il fit par la suite passer le grand document à sa gauche, selon la coutume. Alastor serait ainsi le premier à y apposer sa signature.

« Messires, Dame Dolores... Je vous propose donc de signer ce traité tel qu'il vous est proposé. Le royaume du Lathendärk se retrouvera sous la protection de Kovàr, en tant que vassal. En échange de cette protection, Sa Majesté s'engage à nous porter conseil, aide, protection et à contribuer au revenu et à la richesse du royaume. Alastor, pourriez-vous procéder à la lecture, je vous prie ? »

Le vieil homme, à sa droite, acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Se raclant la gorge, il procéda à la lecture du document d'une voix rocailleuse :

_DÉCRET ROYAL  
12 août 1289_

_En proposition de Sa Majesté le Roi Draco Malfoy, roi de Kovàr, en ce jour du 12 août de l'An 1289,_

_Sa Majesté accorde au royaume du Lathendärk, par décret royal, le statut de vassalité, l'annexant avec les droits et les privilèges, obligations et responsabilités associés._

_Le Lathendärk, sous décret royal, s'engage à ouvrir ses frontières au roi de Kovàr et à ses sujets, à fournir vivres et biens au royaume. Le Lathendärk s'engage à avancer le quart de ses engrangements annuels au profit du royaume de Kovàr, soit la somme de Cent Mille Couronnes d'or ou l'équivalent en biens. Le royaume de Kovàr, en échange, s'engage à fournir aide et protection au Lanthendärk, sous le règne de Sa Majesté le roi Harry Potter, aussi longtemps que ces termes seront respectés._

_Écrit en ce jour du 12 août de l'An de Grâce 1289._

_Draco Malfoy, roi de Kovàr_

_Soussigné du conseil de vassalité de royaume de Kovàr et du Grand Conseiller royal._

Durant toute la lecture du document, Harry et Draco ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard. Ils s'assuraient ainsi mutuellement d'être parfaitement au courant du pacte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à signer ensemble, et que chacun des deux concernés soit parfaitement conscient, de tout ce qu'impliquait pareille entente. Un à un, les vassaux se passèrent le grand document, le parchemin circulant ainsi de main en main, chacun des individus présents s'assurant cependant qu'il arriverait en dernier lieu entre les mains du principal concerné.

Harry s'assura de relire une dernière fois les lignes tracées avec précision et soin, prenant toute la mesure de ce qu'impliquerait sa signature au bas d'un tel document. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira profondément pour calmer la grande agitation qu'il sentait naître dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas le choix et il en avait longuement discuté avec ses propres conseillers. C'était la dernière issue qu'il leur restait avant de devoir affronter seuls l'armée de Tom Jedusor, et peut-être même celle de Dumbledore... ou alors les deux à la fois, en se retrouvant pris entre deux feux. Il finit par se saisir de la longue et blanche plume d'oie qui lui était présentée et, sans plus d'hésitations, parapha sa signature au bas du décret, d'une main ferme, sous les huit signatures qui précédaient la sienne. Il prit par la suite la peine d'apposer sa chevalière, qu'il avait à l'auriculaire gauche, dans la cire blanche qu'on lui proposait. Le grand griffon dressé s'imprima profondément dans la cire, marquant en relief de façon indélébile leur accord.

Une fois les formalités terminées, le document ne tarda pas à revenir aux mains du roi le moins âgé, celui-ci prenant un temps pour scruter le document, son regard s'attardant un long moment sur la signature de son homologue. Il était officieusement le grand souverain du royaume du Lathendärk et, curieusement, il n'en éprouvait aucune joie réelle. Il avait réalisé l'une des nombreuses ambitions de son père et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un malaise, face à cet acte. Son sentiment le renforça dans sa résolution. Relevant la tête vers son assemblée, il leur offrit un sourire qui se voulait satisfait, rassurant, mais dans lequel on parvenait tout de même à percevoir le fantôme de son innocente jeunesse.

« Messires, Madame. Votre Altesse. Je crois que ceci conclut donc notre rencontre. Tel qu'annoncé, je me garde le droit de signer ce document ultérieurement. Vous êtes libéré de vos obligations jusqu'au moment où j'aurai de nouveau besoin de vous. À tous, je souhaite une agréable route sur le chemin du retour. À certains, je vous dis à plus tard cet après-midi. Le départ est fixé à quatorze heures. Soyez ponctuels. »

Dans un raclement de chaises, tous se levèrent à l'exception des deux rois, s'inclinant profondément avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Restés seuls, Harry et Draco ne purent faire autrement que de se dévisager pendant un moment, avec pour seule compagnie le silence. Le blond trouva son invité un peu pâle, le sourire plus difficile. Quelque chose semblait s'être doucement éteint en lui. Se levant, Draco se détourna, la vision lui étant difficile. De se savoir à l'origine d'une telle défaite chez un homme aussi combatif, d'un pareil sentiment de fatalité, ne lui était pas agréable. Avant de sortir, il tourna pourtant la tête vers lui et, doucement, lui murmura presque, avant de disparaître aussitôt :

« Vous avez eu raison, Harry. Vous verrez. »

Harry resta seul dans le grand Salon des vassaux. Enfin isolé, il s'appuya lourdement contre le haut dossier du fauteuil, levant la tête vers les draperies immaculées suspendues au plafond, détaillant le majestueux dragon argenté qui y était brodé, dressé sur ses pattes arrières. Soupirant profondément, il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Avait-il réellement bien fait ? Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer...

* * *

Il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire dans toute cette histoire, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son sentiment d'incertitude, face à toute cette situation. Pas qu'il avait matière à discuter dans les désirs de son roi. Cette fois, pourtant, quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Peut-être était-ce simplement en raison de l'éloignement ? Non. Il le savait lui-même. Il ne pouvait se leurrer ainsi. Enfin... si. Il n'aimait pas le voir s'éloigner aussi loin, aussi longtemps, même dans les intérêts du royaume. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'est qu'il devrait rester à l'arrière, à s'occuper des affaires ici. À s'inquiéter de son absence, à s'inquiéter des répercussions d'un tel voyage sur son roi, mais également sur le royaume lui-même. Son souverain faisait-il cela réellement dans les intérêts du royaume ? Il soupçonnait qu'il y avait bien plus, dans cette histoire. On ne s'embarquait pas dans une guerre pour quelques deniers de plus par année... Parce que c'était cela, en soi. Il ne faisait nul doute que, tôt ou tard, la guerre éclaterait.

Théodore soupira, tout en observant le blond diriger son personnel, dans ses appartements, de sorte à ne rien oublier. Quelques paquets de dernière minute restaient encore à faire, puisqu'il en avait eu besoin jusqu'à cet instant. L'heure des adieux approchait et l'intendant s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Il allait lui manquer, c'était indéniable. Sa routine en serait profondément perturbée. De ne plus voir son sourire, le matin, lorsqu'il le découvrait déjà au travail, leurs réunions en tête à tête, à mi-voix, presque conspirateurs tard dans la nuit... et leurs moments plus intimes. Tout ça allait lui manquer. Travailler avec Severus allait être bien moins agréable, il ne fallait pas se leurrer.

Théodore sursauta en entendant le bruit de la porte claquer. Levant les yeux du parchemin qu'il fixait depuis de longues minutes, il constata qu'il ne restait plus personne dans l'appartement, à l'exception de Draco. Celui-ci avait un sourire en coin, le fixant calmement, bras croisés. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement attirant dans ses vêtements de voyage, admirant les longues jambes enserrées dans un pantalon noir. Le long pourpoint gris perle damassé de blanc et de noir, qui laissait entrevoir une chemise blanche satinée, dessous, lui allant à ravir. Ses longs cheveux, lavés de frais, étaient ramenés à l'arrière de sa tête en une queue de cheval, maintenue simplement en place par un ruban blanc. Son pouls s'accéléra, imperceptiblement et sa bouche s'assécha. Il avait soudain terriblement envie de lui.

« Vous êtes fin prêt. », s'entendit-il prononcer.

Le rire qui lui fit écho aux oreilles lui paraissait lointain, le sang à ses tempes l'assourdissant.

« Ne faites pas cette tête, Théodore, lui répondit le roi, s'approchant de lui. N'importe qui entrant dans cette pièce verrait de suite ce que vous avez à l'esprit. »

Draco s'assit sur un coin du bureau, tout près de lui, son sourire ne le lâchant pas. Celui-ci se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder à ses envies. Son roi avait raison, n'importe qui pourrait entrer dans la pièce, à cet instant.

« Croyez-vous être absent longtemps ? chuchota-t-il.

— Quelques semaines au moins, mon ami. J'ai fort à faire, là-bas.

Quelle question idiote. Bien sûr qu'il avait fort à faire. Le Lathendärk était à plusieurs jours de chevauchée et une fois là-bas, il le visiterait de part en part, pendant des jours.

« Sans doute serais-je ici bien avant Samhain, vous verrez. »

Théodore parvint à sourire. Octobre lui paraissait infiniment loin. Encore une fois, pourtant, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Se décidant enfin, il posa une main presque timide sur la cuisse de son roi, soutenant son regard. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit un peu plus et il posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Vous me manquerez aussi Théodore. Nous nous en sortirons parfaitement, vous verrez. Vous aurez amplement de travail ici, de toute façon, pour m'oublier pour un temps. Vous verrez, vous finirez par me maudire de vous avoir enterré ainsi sous la paperasse.

— Non! Jamais...!

Il se mordit la lèvre devant ces mots qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de prononcer. Il s'efforçait toujours de faire preuve de retenue, devant son roi. Cette fois, pourtant, sa fougue avait pris le dessus. Draco le dévisagea longuement, son sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres. Les yeux noirs de Théodore étaient le parfait miroir de sa pensée et le blond y déchiffrait tour à tour du désir, de la frustration, mais surtout une grande peine. Peine de le voir partir au loin. Pourtant, il n'osait l'exprimer. Il se pencha et, doucement, posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant, avant pourtant de s'en séparer aussitôt. Il caressa d'un doigt furtif sa joue pour se séparer tout aussi brusquement de lui, se remettant sur ses pieds et s'éloignant.

« Je dois partir, à présent. Severus veut s'entretenir avec moi avant mon départ et je dois déjeuner avec mes enfants ou ils ne me le pardonneront jamais. Adieu, mon ami. »

Sur un dernier sourire, Draco sortit également de la pièce, laissant son amant désemparé et frustré derrière lui.

Le blond s'engagea d'un pas vif dans le couloir, le talon de ses longues bottes faisant écho à son arrivée. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin, son cabinet de travail se trouvant à deux pas de ses appartements où l'attendait son Grand Conseiller. Sans gêne, celui-ci était installé dans un grand fauteuil blanc damassé, égrenant son chapelet entre ses doigts, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. En voyant son roi entrer, il fut pourtant aussitôt sur ses pieds, s'avançant vers lui.

« Tu t'en es très bien sorti, à ce conseil. Je te félicite! »

Draco le remercia d'un hochement de tête, s'avançant plus en avant dans ses appartements. L'endroit était impeccablement rangé, conformément à ses instructions. Le marbre blanc du sol brillait de propreté et chaque petite chose était à sa place, là où il voulait les retrouver à son retour. Dans son dos, Severus continuait de parler, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il devait de toute façon être en train de lui donner mille et une recommandations. Le roi était plutôt préoccupé par ses propres pensées et par la perspective de ce voyage en compagnie d'Harry Potter. Il était nerveux et ne savait à quoi s'attendre. La perspective de connaître de nouvelles contrées l'excitait, bien entendu, mais il craignait par-dessous tout que les choses ne se passent pas aussi bien qu'elles le présageaient. L'homme semblait particulièrement déterminé à faire en sorte que l'aventure lui plaise, de même que son royaume... Draco espérait ardemment que ses craintes étaient injustifiées. Il se trouvait bête d'attendre tant d'un homme qui lui était inconnu et d'une situation qui ne l'intéressait pas encore, trois jours plus tôt. Pourquoi tant d'espérances alors ? Pourquoi tout ceci lui tenait-il tant à cœur, tout à coup ? Pour réaliser les rêves de son père ? Non, c'était là une excuse que même Severus ne croirait pas une seconde. D'autant que les rêves de son père n'avaient jamais été d'aider ses voisins neutres à son encontre, mais plutôt de trouver un moyen de les assimiler à son royaume... Non, ce qu'il espérait, dans cette entreprise, c'était de pouvoir faire ses preuves, de montrer qu'il était digne de gouverner et de porter le nom des Malfoy.

« M'as-tu écouté un seul instant ? »

La voix énervée de Severus le tira brusquement de ses pensées. Se retournant vers lui, il lui sourit afin de dissimuler son angoisse.

« Non, mon oncle. Pas un seul instant. »

L'homme tout en noir soupira lourdement, fataliste. Ce garçon n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et il continuait de vouloir lui donner des conseils, malgré toutes ces années.

« Je te disais de te conduire admirablement et de t'intéresser à tout. Plus tu t'intéresseras, plus il te montrera des choses qui pourraient nous intéresser. Il serait dommage de passer à côté de quelque chose d'exceptionnel, n'est-ce pas ? Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose de dissimuler pour qu'il s'en sorte aussi bien...

— Severus, s'il te plaît, arrête! Je ne vais pas faire une promenade de santé, je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire, merci! Quand cesseras-tu de croire que je vais oublier quelque chose ? T'imagines-tu que je vais aller tout foutre en l'air ?

— Bien sûr que non... Je tenais simplement à m'assurer que tu n'oublies rien. Je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras très bien, Draco. Promets-moi seulement d'être prudent, d'accord ? »

L'homme était soucieux, non sans raison. Le blond partait avec une escorte, mais il ne s'embarrassait pas d'amener toute sa cour avec lui, dans ce voyage. Il voulait pouvoir voyager rapidement, sans crainte de devoir constamment être à l'écoute d'une réclamation d'un de ses nobles, de devoir régler des problèmes de gérance. Quelques gardes l'accompagneraient seulement, ainsi que l'escorte qui accompagnait le roi du Lathendärk.

« Mon oncle, apaisez-vous... Il y aura suffisamment d'hommes armés avec nous pour nous défendre contre une armée de trolls, s'il devait en apparaître quelques-uns... »

Voyant le regard noir de son évêque prêt à lui lancer des éclairs, il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Je serai prudent, je vous le promets! Cela va-t-il, ainsi ? Dormirez-vous plus tranquille ?

— Il me faudra des rapports. Quotidiens.

— Hebdomadaires.

— Trois fois par semaine. »

Draco accepta de bon cœur de se plier à cette dernière requête. Rien ne l'obligeait à écrire plus que quelques lignes, de toute façon.

« Bien, vous m'excuserez, mais la reine et mes enfants m'attendent pour le déjeuner. Je ne veux pas manquer un seul instant en leur compagnie... Et je n'aimerais pas me mettre en retard sur mon horaire! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu placer un mot de plus, ou simplement faire un geste, Severus le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

« Fais bon voyage » se contenta-t-il de lui recommander, avant de le pousser doucement vers la sortie.

Sur un dernier sourire, Draco quitta ses appartements, de sorte à se diriger vers ceux de la reine, qui se trouvaient à l'autre extrémité du couloir, passer le coude. À l'intérieur des appartements, une fois qu'on l'y eut introduit, Draco ne trouva pourtant pas âme qui vive. Des rires, pourtant, fusèrent soudain, depuis les doubles portes ouvertes un peu plus loin, donnant sur le balcon. Le soleil traçait un rectangle sur les grandes dalles de pierre. L'ouverture donnait sur une grande galerie par laquelle on pouvait accéder, après quelques degrés de marbre, aux jardins royaux. L'accès privilégié de la reine se trouvait derrière la volière, le cachant ainsi des yeux des curieux pouvant déambuler dans l'endroit, lui procurant une certaine intimité.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il émergea sous le soleil, Draco trouva l'endroit désert. Le banc de pierre où avait l'habitude de s'asseoir la reine était vide, tout comme l'espace sous le balcon qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Les rires fusèrent pourtant une nouvelle fois, faisant écho à ses oreilles et Draco s'empressa de descendre l'escalier, un sourire aux lèvres. Suivant le sentier de pierres, ses pas l'amenèrent à contourner le grand dôme doré, avant de déboucher sur le petit sentier caché. Des bruits d'éclaboussures et de poursuites lui parvinrent aux oreilles et il n'eut plus de doute quant à l'endroit où il pourrait trouver Fleur, Blanche et Raphaël. Dépassant les tilleuls qui ne tarderaient plus à être en fleurs, il découvrit les trois membres de la famille royale installés près de l'imposante fontaine. Fleur, sous un cerisier gorgé de fruits écarlates et brillants, riait sans retenue des cabrioles de son fils et de sa fille, ceux-ci pataugeant dans la fontaine, s'aspergeant copieusement. Le prince et la princesse étaient trempés des pieds à la tête, échevelés, leurs vêtements gorgés d'eau. Draco ne put que les trouver adorables et son rire se joignit aux leurs.

La température était à son point culminant à ce moment et le blond les enviait de pouvoir se rafraîchir ainsi. Fleur, ses cheveux argentés remontés sur sa nuque par une épingle de nacre, ne semblait nullement souffrir de la chaleur, malgré la robe violette aux lourds tissus dans laquelle elle était corsetée. Sa poitrine, généreusement mise en évidence par le col plongeant du vêtement, se soulevait à rythme lent. Draco ne distingua aucune perle de sueur sur sa peau satinée. Le blond vint s'installer auprès d'elle et sentit son cœur se réchauffer face au sourire qu'elle lui offrit. Leur dispute de la matinée était loin derrière, maintenant que les choses étaient arrangées avec Potter. Il lui sourit en retour, tendrement. Il se sentait plus léger et prit sa main dans la sienne. Sa peau était fraîche comme la pluie. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, le blond avait trouvé ce phénomène fascinant. Son épouse n'avait jamais semblé souffrir moindrement de la température extérieure qu'il fasse une canicule comme aujourd'hui de même que par un frisquet matin d'hiver.

Enveloppé dans la quiétude du moment, le blond oublia ses soucis, les recommandations de Severus et les récriminations muettes de Théodore. Il chassa également le déjeuner de son esprit. Il lui restait encore quelques heures à passer au palais et il comptait bien profiter de chaque moment avec sa famille.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

Xx

_Laika_


End file.
